Murder and Revelations
by red-halo-angel
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I'll try. A double homicide brings Michael Rivkin to NCIS. Tony gets jealous. Ziva does the tango. And things get blown up LOL. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1**Author's Note: K, first of all I want to ask people to be super duper gentle with critiques :D. I am much more the poet than the short story writer. I have written a few previous fanfics. Only one published on here though. But if something does suck, tell me. Don't be so gentle that I keep sucking and just bore everyone lol. Eek Im nervous. Oh and if anyone would like to beta, that'd be awesome. I always get way nervous about grammatical errors or that something doesn't make sense and would love it if someone could help go over it so it gets fixed before published. Ok now to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( Except a few made up characters. But other than that I own none of the music mentioned and none of the NCIS characters. If I did, Tiva would have happened a long ass time ago . . . well at least frequented a jealous Tony here or there lol. I know that sounds bad but I think it's when he shows he does have feelings for Ziva. Also, sorry if I don't get their personalities 100% accurate. I think I did ok with it just sometime they're a little out of character.**

**Summary: A double homicide brings Michael to NCIS. Tony gets jealous. Ziva dances the tango. And things get blown up. Lol I suck at summaries. **

CHAPTER 1

Tony, Ziva, and McGee sat at their desks while working on what was left of their paperwork.

Ziva was typing on her computer when a large was of paper hit her directly on her forehead. She quickly lifted her head, looking at her two coworkers. Immediately eliminating McGee as the culprit as he wrote down notes on his reports. Glaring at Tony, who tried to look like he was working while wearing a mischievous grin, she pushed her chair away from her desk.

She strolled over to his desk, the paper ball clenched in her hand. She had her other hand behind her back, holding on to something else. Tony's smirk quickly faded as her saw her approach. The paper ball quickly slammed onto his desk, her letter opener stabbed through it, sticking it to the desk. Tony slowly looked up at Ziva, hovering above him. Her left hand, grasped the back of his chair, her right hand held a firm grip on the letter opener. Tony very audibly gulped as he looked at her.

"Next time I get hit in the head with a paper ball, it won't be the paper one that has a sharp object sticking through it." Ziva leaned forward, her lips almost touching Tony's ear. "Are we clear?" Her voice was threatening but held a slightly husky tone to it. A tone that made Tony subconsciously lean into her a little. She pulled back slightly, wearing a devilish grin. She released her grip on the letter opener, lightly slapping Tony on the cheek and chuckling as she did so. McGee watched the two interact, silently laughing to himself. Ziva pushed herself fully away, standing straight up. Only instead of meeting air, her head met the palm of Gibb's hand.

"What was that for?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head. She glared at Tony, her eyes silently asking him _'Why didn't you tell me he was there?'_

He just looked up at her giving her a smug smile and shrug of his arms. Without words telling her _'Well I could have, but where would the fun be in that.'_

"For threatening to castrate your partner." Gibbs said as he walked over to his desk. The two agents glared at each other, not noticing Gibbs answering his phone.

Gibbs closed his phone and began walking to the elevators. "Gear up." He said, ending the two agents staring competition and McGee's entertainment as they all picked up their backpacks.

Tony noticed Gibbs was slightly ahead of the three of them. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper, balled it up, and chucked it at Ziva. It hit her square in the back of the head. He quickly jogged off and got into the elevator before she could live up to her threat. He was standing next Gibbs as the other two got to the elevator. McGee had a small smile on his face, holding back his laughter. Ziva wore a murderous glare, that she directed at Tony until she turned around. Her deadly glare quickly turned into a triumphant grin as she heard the thud of Gibbs hand meeting Tony's head.

"That was for thinking I wouldn't notice." He said hiding a smirk as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, boss." Tony said as the elevator doors closed.

TBC . . . . .

**Authors Note: Let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, whatever. I currently have 8 chapters done. But would like someone who could go over it before I publish too many more. But I can also do it on my own, with just critiques helping with errors along the way. :D Also if you don't think I should continue let me know. I know with one chapter it's hard to say for sure , lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Author's Note: Ok so realized a writing error on the last one, thank you ImmIrose. Yes when I said Ziva was hit with a large was of paper I did mean wad. LOL. I got a little disoriented since it was like almost two here. So thank you lilly, ImmIrose, -NcisIsLikeCupcakes-, swfap88, and M E Wofford for your reviews. I appreciate them all :D. So here's the second chapter. So actually the first part of this is actually a continuation of Chapter 1. Yeah I was so tired while writing I got a little confused lol. Just letting you know cause it kind of made me laugh :).**

Chapter 2

Tony and Gibbs pulled up to the motel in the sedan, McGee and Ziva in the van right behind them. All four walked to the crime scene tape and noticed Ducky already there, kneeling over the bodies.

"ID's, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well our young lady here is Petty Officer Jessica Marshall. As for her gentleman friend, I have yet to get an ID." Ducky informed him.

"COD?" Gibbs asked the Englishman.

"At first glance, it would appear our young petty officer and her companion suffered from a fatal gunshot wound. Time of death is roughly six to ten hours ago. But I'll know more after the autopsy." Ducky answered, standing up and snapping off his glove.

Gibbs turned to his team. "McGee I want you to take pictures. Tony I want you to do interviews with everyone who came in contact with these two during their stay. Ziva canvas the area, I want you to find any evidence that tells us who this man was."

Tony went over to a few of the employees and began asking questions. McGee and Ziva walked up to the bodies. McGee got the camera ready and began taking pictures, Ziva however stopped dead in her tracks.

"Umm Gibbs, we do not to search for a form of identification." Ziva said trying to cover up the fear and grief in her voice, her eyes never leaving the body. Tony looked over at her worriedly, sensing the distress in her voice.

"And why is that Officer David?" Gibbs said in an irritated voice, his face contorting into a tight scowl.

"Because," She paused, taking a deep breath. "I know him." She added, looking Gibbs in the eyes. A brief look of concern washed over him, as Tony disengaged himself from his interview and began walking up to her. She looked back towards the body, her face paling. "Knew him." She corrected herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here's where chapter 2 really began, lol.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva stood in the middle of the bullpen, staring at the screen on the plasma. Ziva held the controller in her hand. Clicking a button, she pulled a man's picture onto the screen

"Officer Kadmiel Najeeb." She began. "He has worked for Mossad for 19 years. We briefly trained together and he was my temporary partner before I was partnered with Michael. He was a highly respectable officer who went MIA six months ago. Nobody had seen or heard from him, so naturally he was assumed dead." She turned, facing the other three. "In Mossad you tend to develop a long list of enemies. If you disappear nine times out of ten, you do not return."

"Ziva I want you to contact your father." The three headed to their desks. "See what Officer Najeeb was up to before going MIA. Tony, McGee. I want you both to see what you can find out about our petty officer. See if she has any enemies, problems with coworkers, anything that could be helpful to the case. And I want someone to find out what those two were doing together." Gibbs said as he began to walk towards the elevator.

"Boss, we found them together in a motel. Isn't it safe to assume what they were doing together?" Tony asked, as the elevator doors dinged open.

"It is never safe to assume anything, Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he backed into the elevator, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So McProbious." Tony said as he strolled over to McGee's desk. " You ready for a little interviewing?" McGee looked up at him slightly squinting his eyes. "Great, let's go." Tony said not waiting for an answer. Both men grabbed their bags and went to the elevator, leaving Ziva at her desk.

"Got anything for me, Ducky." Gibbs strolled into the autopsy room, chucking his coffee into the nearby trash can.

"Ah yes, Jethro. It would appear our officer Najeeb was the first to die. Fatal gunshot wound to the back of the head. Our assailant, whoever he or she may be, snuck up on the poor lad. Our petty officer, however, got into a struggle with the killer before she herself suffered a fatal gunshot wound to the chest." Ducky and Gibbs walked closer to the body. "My guess is after the first gunshot, she went into defense mode. She wasn't hit in her face, but her stomach shows where she was repeatedly hit and kicked. One kick broke her rib and punctured her lung. So whether she had been shot or not, she most likely would have died because something tells me our killer wouldn't have taken her to the hospital to get it repaired." He gave a rueful smile. " I also scraped some skin samples from under her fingernails. I've sent them down to Abby's lab, along with a picture of the partial shoe print from out petty officer's side. Unfortunately our Officer Najeeb had much less forensic evidence to go. He had a few strands of hair that were too long to be his, but I presume that they will belong to Petty Officer Marshall."

"Thanks, Ducky. Call me if you come across anything else." Gibbs started walking towards the doors.

"Will do, Jethro." Ducky said, raising his voice slightly so Gibbs could hear him through the swinging doors. He turned to the bodies. " Well my dear, let us pray the evidence I found on you can help us figure out who did this to you both."

~A little over an hour later~

Ziva was sitting at her desk when the elevator dinged. Tony and McGee stepped out and walked over to the bullpen. At the moment, Gibbs came down the stairs after leaving MTAC. After talking to Ducky, he was called by the director to update him on the case.

"What have you guys got for me?" He asked his team.

"None of the people that worked with Petty Officer Marshall had any problems with her." McGee started. "Everyone got along with her really well and she was very well liked."

"A little too well liked by someone." Tony jumped in. " She had a boyfriend that was overly jealous and very possessive. She eventually got fed up with it and broke up with him. Shortly after, she had to get a restraining order put on him for stalking."

"Found out during their relationship, there were a few times he got violent with a few of the male officers she worked with on the base." McGee finished.

"Name?" Gibbs demanded.

"Robert Charles." Tony said. Both Tony and McGee walked to their desks already anticipating Gibbs next order.

"Find him." He turned to Ziva. "What do ya got, Ziva?"

"Well as expected, Kadmiel did have a slightly longer list of enemies. Unfortunately, about ninety-six percent of them are dead and the other four percent are in prison." She paused. "He left behind an ex-wife. I spoke with her earlier and she was shocked that he had even been alive for the last six months. As I said, in Mossad, If you disappear it is unlikely you will return."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. My father is sending two officers down to help assist."

"Who?"

"Ariella Jabul and her partner," She hesitated momentarily. "Michael Rivkin." Tony looked up at her and watched as a look of anxiety crossed her voice when she said his name. But as quickly as the look had appeared, it was gone. Tony barely noticed Gibbs phone ringing as he studied his partner.

"Michael? This wouldn't happen to be the same Michael you talked about earlier. The one who was your partner after you and Kadmiel were temporary partners, is it?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, it is." Ziva answered in a tone that said that was all she was going to say on the topic.

Tony got the hint and let it drop. _'For now.' _He thought.

"That was Abby. She has something. " Gibbs brought Tony out of his thoughts, as all the agents followed him to the elevator.

TBC . . . .

**Author's note: K so how do you guys like it so far? Let me know, so I know whether I should keep going or not. Sometimes I kinda bounce around, so does it all flow together or are there times when it jumps a little? I realized with all NCIS stories the elevator plays such a big role, it should be in the credits on the show. Lol. Or at least named.**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Author's note: I decided to add chapter 3. Just because I have a lot of energy right now and don't feel like sleeping. Bare with me if I start misspelling things. This is usually the point where I do lol. **

**Chapter 3**

~In the lab~

"What you got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked, handing her a caf-pow.

"K so I tested the DNA on the skin samples and I know who it belongs to." She smiled, practically bouncing over to her computer. She began hitting a few keys on her keyboard, making a man's picture show up. "It's Officer Najeeb's." She turned around, her smile getting even bigger.

"He was dead first, Abs. He can't be our killer." Gibbs began taking the caf-pow back.

"I know." She squealed, reaching for her caf-pow. Gibbs kept his tight grip on the drink. "But I guess you don't want to know why it's important." She smirked slightly shaking her head. Gibbs reluctantly gave her the drink back giving her the_ "Gibbs"_ look. "Don't give me that look Gibbs." She said her face turning into a slight scowl that still held a smirk to it. "I didn't say I found who your killer was. Just who the skin under her nails belonged to."

"How is it important if it's not the killer's?" He was tempted to take the drink away again.

Abby's face instantly brightened. "Because I know what they were doing together." She gave me an accomplished grin, raising her eyebrows a little. Without taking her eyes off Gibbs, she asked, "Why would a woman have a man's skin under her finger nails if it was not to defend herself?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Ziva. "Ziva?" She said in a way that made it sound like Ziva was the first person to hit the buzzer on some game show.

Ziva's eyes shifted a little, unsure of how she was supposed to answer. Abby just gave her a look that said _'I know you know this'. _Ziva's look of confusion turned into one of amusement. She thought her answer over for about half a second before smirking at the Goth. "They were having sex."

"Ding ding ding. What do we have for her Johnny?" Abby's voice held a slight laughter to it.

"Who is Johnny?" Ziva asked, confusion returning to her face. The team rolled their eyes at her.

"It's just a thing people say sometimes. There is no Johnny." Abby tried to explain.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows but nodded in understanding. '_Americans and their ridiculous sayings'_

Tony interrupted the little side conversation. "Getting back to the topic. How do you know they were having sex?" He eyed Ziva curiously.

"Because women only have two reasons for scratching a man hard enough to scrape skin like that." Abby said

"One reason is to defend themselves in a fight or," Ziva's voice dropped to a more seductive tone, taking a step closer to Tony. "In the heat of the moment_,_" she licked her lips, looking Tony up and down, "they tend to scratch." She gave Tony a smirk that made him audibly gulp.

Gaining his composure, he moved closer to her. "And you know this from experience, Officer Dah-Veed?" He said elongating her name, his voice matching the same husky tone she had used. Ziva was a thrown off by his voice, and her eyes held a dizzy gaze showing how thrown off she was. His eyes had a lustful gazed over look to them as they roamed over her body. A look that quickly changed when Gibbs slapped the back of his head. Abby bit her lip to hold back her laughter and McGee smirked at the two, shaking his head. "Thanks, Boss. I needed that." And he wasn't lying.

Ziva openly chuckled at Tony. A chuckle that was cut short by a Gibbs slap to her head. It was Tony's turn to chuckle.

"You weren't so innocent, Officer David." He gave her a Gibbs glare, that strangely held a softened tone to it. '_It's Jenny and I all over again.' _Gibbs thought almost sadly but something in him made him think it was a happy thing.

"Anyways." Abby said, giggling at the three. "Back to Petty Officer Marshall and Officer Najeeb." She said deepening her voice, like she does when she imitates Gibbs, grabbing everyone's attention. Returning to her regular bubbly voice, she added. "With my idea, I called Ducky and had him check some things for me. He confirmed that Officer Najeeb did have scratch marks on his back side and that Petty Officer Marshall had recently had sex. In fact, a few hours before being killed recent."

"That would definitely move her ex to the top of our list, boss." McGee stated. "If he knew she was with another man, with his history, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed them."

"McGee, stay here and see what you can help with. Tony, Ziva. I want Robert Charles found and now." With that Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva headed upstairs, leaving McGee and Abby in the lab.

"They should just do it already." Abby shook her head, chuckling.

"Do what?" McGee asked confused.

"Have sex." She said in a tone that screamed 'duh.'

"Oh." McGee said, nodding his head in understanding. He then furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips in a slight frown. "Who?"

"Tony and Ziva."

"Oh." Confusion not leaving his face. "Tony and Ziva are having sex?"

"No they're not. That's my point." She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Off McGee's look she continued, giving him a sideways smirk. "Did you not see them just now? If we hadn't of been here, they probably would've jumped each other. Hell, if Gibbs hadn't of slapped Tony, they probably would have jumped each other even WITH us here." She started to laugh until a look of horror passed over her face and she looked directly at McGee. " They would have done it here, McGee. In my lab! They would have tainted labby!" Her eyes widening even more. "In front of my babies! They would have traumatized my babies!" Her eyes narrowed as she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm gonna kill 'em."

McGee shook his head and patted her on the back. He then pulled her into a sideways hug. "But they haven't done anything in the lab, Abby. So now worries." He smiled at her.

She instantly brightened. " You're right McGee, now let's get to work." McGee laughed at her, unable to do anything else.

TBC . . . . .

**Author's note: So what do you guys think of this chapter. How'd I do with Abby? And the Tony/Ziva interaction. Was it too much? I was trying to go back to how they flirted when Ziva first game and it was much more direct. Anyways leave a review, let me know how Im doing and if I should keep going :D**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Author's note: Well I'm not so paranoid about the characters or storyline anymore since people seem to like it :D I just get a little worried. **

**Thanks to - **

**Lexi - Thank you for being so encouraging in your review. I do hope the spelling isn't too bad though. But I guess as long as the story makes sense and keeps people's interest that's what matters. :D**

**M E Wofford - Hehe. Sorry I stole his name. Funny thing is when I started the story it wasn't that and then randomly in one chapter I wrote Robert Charles and liked it better than the original. Yeah the flirting was heavy considering Gibbs was there but I like Gibbs head slapping them so I like to find ways to put it in. This season just doesn't really have any so I'm adding my own lol.**

**ImmIrose - I think shaft is an excellent name for the elevator. That would already give it a theme song too. LOL. I can dig it. Im glad I did well with Abby's character, she made nervous. Which is weird cause in real life I act just like her. **

**Mac - Thank you for your review and I will definitely keep writing.**

**swfap88 - Glad you like the chapters so far and I hope you like what's to come. **

**fmd-jade - I'm trying not to worry so much and just have fun with the story. And the jumping thing I guess it's cause Im so bouncy when I think that I think my writing is too. Well this is definitely a TIVA chapter which will kinda make up for some future chapters. **

**hinkyforensics - Thank you for your review. And I will definitely keep it coming. And eventually a very, very big and unexpected twist is coming. It's a surprise though so I can not reveal more :) And we will also find out what would happen if Gibbs would quit interrupting them but not in this chapter. **

**So my author's note is basically a chapter itself. But I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I like to secretly (some not so secretly) reveal little things in the thank you's. So remember I right thank you's to those that review and the more reviews I get the more I can try to write little "spoilers" in the thank you's ;). Ok but on to the chapter. This one is actually more just Tiva filler. I had some form of writer's block for a moment so just wrote Tiva but incorporated it into the story. **

**Chapter 4**

Ziva and Tony worked silently at their desks. They had been trying to find Robert Charles but had given up calling around since it had gotten so late. They were now trying to find him by going over any records they could get on him. McGee was still in the lab with Abby and Gibbs was up with the director.

Tony looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing midnight. He realized they had been working nearly fifteen hours without any breaks to go home. He looked over at Ziva, she looked exhausted. "Hey I'm kind of drained. I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want one?" He asked

She looked up at him, her eyes half closed. "Both want and need." She tiredly smiled. " I can not even look at this computer anymore. I am just going to sit down for a moment while you run and get coffee."

He nodded as she sat down. "I'll be right back." And with that he walked to the elevator.

About 15 minutes later, Tony returned. He had made a stop at the lab, dropping off a caf-pow to Abby and a coffee to McGee. Both eagerly grabbed the drinks and thanked him. Tony then headed up to the bullpen with the three remaining coffees.

As he entered, he noticed Gibbs desk was still empty. He assumed he was still up with the director and set the coffee down on his desk. He turned around, heading to Ziva's desk. He stopped before he could take a second step and stared at the sight before him. Next to her desk, Ziva laid on the floor, curled into a ball._ 'She's not so scary when she's sleeping. She's quiet and peaceful.'_ He paused. A look of worry crossing over his face. '_Ziva is not a peaceful sleeper and she sure as hell isn't quiet.' _Tony set the other two coffees on Gibbs desk and walked over to Ziva, kneeling next to her. "Ziva wake up." He said softly. He then tried shaking her lightly. No response. "Time to wake up, Ziva." He said lightly slapping her on the cheek.

With his final attempt, she shot up. In full defense mode, she flipped him down onto his back, straddling his waist, the top of her body leaning over him. She pulled her fist back, ready to hit, when she realized she wasn't being attacked by some would be killer but being woken up by a very frightened Tony. _'He better have a damn good reason.' _Her eyes narrowed down at him. "You have a death wish, yes." Her voice seething venom.

"You weren't snoring." He said, as though it explained everything. Fear still evident in his voice.

Thrown off by his response, she sat up straight, not yet making a move to get off of him. "You woke me up because I was not snoring?" She nodded her head, confusion written across her face. "Even Abby would find that strange reasoning, yes?" She looked down at him curiously.

"Look, as long as I have . . ." He then noticed the position they were in. His breath slightly hitched in his throat as he asked. "Why are you on top of me." '_Deja Vu'_ He thought.

'_Deja Vu'_ She thought. "I thought you were going to attack me." She replied.

"But I'm not." He smirked up at her. "Unless you want me to?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and climbed off of him, sitting next to him. "You were saying something before. As long as you have . . .?"

"Right." He began shaking his finger at her accusingly. "As long as I've known you, you snore. You were sleeping and you weren't snoring and."He crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from her. "Forgive me for being worried." He said defensively. "I won't worry about you again." _'Yes I will.'_

Ziva bit at her cheeks to keep herself from smiling. _'Yes you will' _But she couldn't hold back a small laugh as she thought about something.

"And go ahead and laugh at my worry." Sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I am not laughing at you, Tony." She put her hand on his face, turning his face back so he was looking at her. "I am laughing because you woke me up because I was not snoring. I was not snoring so you assumed something had happened to me. That is a bit over theatric, yes?"

"Over dramatic." He said snappier than he intended. "It's over dramatic not over theatric." He then started to smile as well as he realized how ridiculous his reaction was. And before they knew it, both were quietly laughing together, Ziva's head laying on Tony's shoulder.

"I really am sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want to."

She nodded, adding a muffled '_mmhmm'_ into his shoulder. An indication she had found a pillow to finish her nap on.

Tony knew he probably should have moved her so that she was laying back on the floor. But too much of him was enjoying the feel of her lying with him. So instead of lying her down, he wrapped his arms around and put his head on her head. It only took him minutes to succumb to sleep.

About twenty minutes later, Gibbs came down the stairs. He saw his two agents sitting on floor, half curled around each other. Ziva's head was resting on Tony's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist and one leg resting on top of his leg. Tony had one arm wrapped around her, pulling her possessively to him. The other arm wrapped around her waist with his hand slightly below her hip, his fingers close to her butt.

Gibbs glared at his two agents. '_These two just won't be happy until they are physically breaking rule 12 with me watching them. First the lab, which God only knows what would have happened had I not been there. Abby probably would have went to get popcorn while it took McGee another five minutes to realize what kind of show she was intending on watching. Ya know for as good of an investigator as that kid is, he can be very clueless at times.' _Gibbs kind of half smiled, in the Gibbs half smile way, before a scowl returned to his face. _'First the lab, now this. Really?' _He smirked to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water off his desk and walked over to his two sleeping agents. He took a quick sip of the water before pouring a small amount onto the two.

Tony slightly stirred as he felt small drops of water hit his face. He looked down at Ziva, noticing she had water on her face as well. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at Tony. They quickly forgot about the water and figuring out where it came from, when they noticed how close their faces were to one another. Both eyes drifted towards each others lips and they leaned slightly closer. The moment was lost, however, when almost an entire water bottle's worth of water poured down upon them. They both looked up at a glaring Gibbs.

"You both looked like you needed to cool off." He said to them. A small smirk hidden on his face. Both agents jumped up, as quickly and as far away from one another as possible.

"Sorry, boss." He glanced nervously between Gibbs and Ziva. " We . . . we . . . we . . . . just fell asleep?" He hadn't meant for it to be a question since it was true. He silently prayed Gibbs wouldn't question his response or how he and Ziva had been laying. Ziva just kept her head down, hiding the blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Abby set up some cots in the back of her lab. You can both go take a nap downstairs." Both agents began to walk away, acting like children being sent to their room after getting in trouble. "Oh." Gibbs said, making both agents turn and look at them. "Make sure it's in _**separate**_cots.' He said biting back a smile. Both agents eyes went wide, nodding slowly. "Go." He said as he noticed neither were moving or would be moving anytime soon. The two quickly turned around. Keeping their heads slightly hung and as much distant between one another as they could.

Gibbs tried to not to laugh at their behavior. '_Maybe they haven't broken rule 12 yet, but they will.' __**'And when they do, what will you do about it?' **_Gibbs thought for a moment. _'Head slap them stupid?' __**'Or have Abby interrogate them?' **_He smiled widely. "Abby."

TBC . . . . .

**Author's note: Like I said this was just a kind of Tiva filler chapter. That and I like Gibbs catching them. And the last bit is Gibbs inner voice and his voice within his inner voice. If that made sense lol. Please review. And thank you all again who have so far.**


	5. tiny problem

So hey everyone, don't worry there is more coming to the story my computer just crashed. So luckily I had all of the chapters written in a notebook. I just now have to find the notebook LOL. I've been moving and it got boxed up. SO it shouldn't take too long. I just hope when my computer gets fixed it doesn't erase everything. L So give me a couple days and I will have new chapters. Even If my computer isn't fixed by then I still my grandma's or somebody's. I'm so glad I use a notebook with all my rough drafts. K so I will be back with more chapters. Thank you all for your reviews. :D

**Blue1210 - I was hoping Abby's freak out was ok. And didn't sound stupid. But seriously with popcorn thing, can't you see at least Abby making a comment about getting popcorn.**

**Moonfaerie326 - He he I didn't even think about Tony pushing them together, but I think he really should do that. But if he did the rest of parts of the story wouldn't work LOL. Gibbs will eventually forget rule 12. Maybe who knows. Then again maybe there will be a bigger reason for it to be forgotten ;) **

**Lexi - Yay I'm glad I helped your bad day. :D Yeah I've tried sending a few ideas to the NCIS crew and they have yet to take me up on any of my ideas. LOL**

**M E Wofford - Yeah I was trying to show that they weren't just attracted to each other but that they care and trust one another. And glad you liked my filler ****J**

**ImmIrose - Gibbs doesn't really ever talk on the show so I'm trying to stick to that. Which is my he has so many inner musings and even a voice within a voice. Ha ha. **

**meag - The direct ones were always so much better. Then they were less and less. Now they like don't even exist. In fact after Jeanne It doesn't really seem like they have much flirting at all ****L**

**hinkyforensics - Yeah I know it was a bit physical but I wanted to make this chapter more TIVA-ish. Since there will be some future chapters that I think won't make some too happy. EEK. Still glad you liked it. And I already have her interrogation written. LOL.**

**NCISLOVER123 - I say there is a pretty good chance rule 12 will be broken. But then again I could be just setting you all up. Hmm. I'm so glad you really like it. And that's it's ranked so highly. LOL. I just hope everyone likes the rest as much as they have the beginning. **

Again everyone I will be back soon. As soon as I find my notebook, which I'm searching for all day today and tomorrow. Well I mean not all day today because I'm writing this but I just want everyone to know it's not that I quit writing just was moving and had a computer crash. And it's taking me longer to go through all my boxes to find my notebook than I originally thought it would.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note - K so I found my notebook. It may take me awhile sometimes to update until my computer gets fixed but I'll update as often as I get to my grandma's. I see her almost everyday though. K so here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 5

**Tony had Ziva pushed up against the wall in the lab, their tongues fighting for dominance. Ziva's legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands helping hold her up by grabbing onto her butt. **

"**Oh god Tony. " Ziva said breathlessly as his lips moved to her neck. **

"**Ziva, I want you so bad." He pushed his waist harder into her to help support her as his hands moved from her butt to shirt. He began ripping it open, causing buttons to fly all around the lab.**

"**What about Gibbs, we can not do this here. We are at work, in the lab." She tried to reason, however her voice sounded more like she was trying to reason with herself rather than Tony. **

"**Can you not talk about Gibbs right now." Tony said almost aggravated, still making a trail of kisses along her neck. **

**She grabbed his hair pulling him back making her look at him. "You could always find a way to make me shut up." She gave him a challenging look.**

**A challenge he took as their tongues began their battle once again.**

**Tony and Ziva were asleep on their cots. (Ha Ha. Yeah they're not getting together this early in the story) **

Abby looked down at the two. She noticed their breathing somewhat labored and could have sworn she heard them moaning each others names. _'Actually it wouldn't surprising if those two had managed to find a way to share a sex dream at the same time.' _She kind of shivered. _'Creepy, horny sex dream sharers. They really just need to get it over with.' _

Abby's phone went off. McGee had sent her a text informing her that their two guests had arrived. Abby knew who Michael was and was interested to see what would happen when he and Tony met. '_Let the drama begin.' _She thought excitedly.

Tony and Ziva were woken up by Abby squatting next to their cots. "Wake up sleepy heads. Our company is on their way down."

"Company?" Ziva questioned, squinting at the goth.

"Shalom, Ziva." A make voice said, making both Ziva and Tony sit up. The man walked over to Ziva's cot and sat down next to her. Leaving a woman standing in the doorway.

"Michael?" She asked confused, sleep still evident in her voice.

Michael nodded, tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

Tony sat glaring at the offending male. An action that Abby noticed. She also noticed that woman who had arrived with Michael was mirroring Tony's reaction. Abby giggled to herself. _'I wish Tony would just say something. I mean Ziva hinted all the time, up till recently, that is. But if she knew she wouldn't hesitate in being with him.' _She then shook her head. _' Well I wish he would at least figure out he has something to tell her. Cause I'm not quite sure he has even fully realized it yet.' _She looked over at the girl 'Ariella' with a curious grin. _'Something tells me that there is more with this girl and Michael too. And I'm gonna figure out what.' _She finished her thought with a nod. She turned her attention back to the other four as Ziva spoke.

"Ariella, is that you?" Ziva asked with a smile as she looked away from Michael. She stood up walking over to her. She felt uncomfortable being so close to Michael with Tony there. _'Which is ridiculous, and I do not even know why it's so uncomfortable._' She thought to herself.

"How are you Ziva." She began walking closer to Ziva. Both women kissed each other on their cheeks.

"I am well, and how are you?" She asked, stepping back.

"Tired." She gave her a half smile.

"Well let us go get, Gibbs. Let him know you are here." She said walking to the doorway, the other three following.

Before they had left, Abby called Tony and Ziva back. "Hey Tony, Ziva, did you guys knows you talk in your sleep." She smiled over at them. Tony looked sideways at Ziva an embarrassed smile on his face. He shoved his hands in his pocket and kind of rocked his feet. Ziva just looked at Abby. Her eyes barely widened and a small blush crawling up her cheeks. '_Ok so I wasn't actually sure if I had heard them, but judging by those looks, I so did. Ewe they did share a sex dream. In my lab! Dammit they're getting banned.'_

"Are we going?" Ariella asked, snapping Tony, Ziva and Abby out of their moment.

"Yes we are." Ziva said, bowing her head and quickly walking to the other agents, completely avoiding looking at Tony. Abby just laughed as the four walked off.

'_Ok so Michael and Ziva definitely have something going on. Well Ziva had told me that. Tony doesn't like it at all.' _She smiled brightly. '_And I know why without him telling me. New girl was sharing the same look as Tony when Ziva and Michael sat with each other. So either she has a thing for Michael or is seriously crushing on Ziva.' _"Now that'd be interesting." She laughed lightly then frowned. "And weird. Either way the first part of my theory is right. I'm sure of it."

"What theory?' McGee asked, making Abby jump slightly.

"You have been around Ziva too much McGee." She looked at him, crossing her arms and pouting. "You picked up her freaky sneaky ninja thing."

"That's your theory?" McGee asked narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"No of course not." She shook her head, a smile replacing her pout. "My theory is that we have two people together and two people left over. The two people together love each other but aren't in love. One half of the two left over is in love with one of the two together, and said one of the two together is in love with said one of the two left over." She paused. "Now with the new two left over. I think something is there but not sure. Because the half of the new two left over that belonged to the two of the old two left over didn't look happy about a moment the two together had earlier. But I need to watch them closer to know for sure."

McGee gave Abby a curious grin, his eyes still narrowed. "Was that supposed to make sense?"

"Not yet but it will." She said. "Now what did you come down here for?"

"Gibbs wanted me to see if you had anything."

"Not yet. So I'll let you go tell Gibbs I'm still waiting for tests to finish. He'll have the results as soon as they're done and I get my caf-pow." She began shooing him away. "Go tell him and I'll fully explain my theory when you can back down here. She grinned as she walked back to her computer.

TBC . . .

**Author's note - So how was the new chapter. Hope I did ok. I'm working from my rough, rough draft. Thank you ErikaaDiLante and -NcisIsLikeCupcakes- for your reviews. I'm so excited for when Abby gets to interrogate and Mr. Mossad Man hasn't even began his stirring yet lol. My author's note hopefully thanked all the other reviewers. K I will be back and hopefully have Chapter 6 up tomorrow or later tonight.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you ImmIRose, Tsari, ErikaaDiLante, Blue1210, moonfaerie326, M E Wofford, debook210, and hinkyforensic for your reviews. It's easier just to reply to each review then write out That and I try to put hints in some of the reviews. When I can hint that is. So only the reviewer gets the hint now. Makes you wonder who's getting the hints and what the hints are. Doesn't it? At least a little bit. LOL. I like to tease :D. Anyways here is chapter 6. I can't really write the case all that well. So if some things don't make sense or are stupid, I apologize. This chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to introduce Ariella and show some Michael/Ziva stuff. So filler but relevant LOL. Like I said though, I'm not great with writing the case so these chapters are a little slow. **

CHAPTER 6

The five got off the elevator and walked towards Gibbs, who was sitting at his desk.

"Glad to see my sleeping beauties are back to work." He said dryly, without even looking up.

"Does that make Abby prince charming since she woke us up?" Tony joked, sharing a smile with Ziva and making Gibbs look up.

"I still get to be the one to kiss you right?" Michael whispered in Ziva's ear, smiling. Ziva's smile widened at his comment, making Tony frown deeply. Ariella glared but in a way that went unnoticed.

Gibbs, however, did notice something. Two people that weren't his agents. "Who are they?" He said gruffly.

"This is Ariella Jabul." Ziva pointed to the woman standing to the side of Tony. She had dark olive skin, slightly darker than Ziva's. She had long black hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a navy blue blazer, cream silk top underneath, and a navy blue pencil skirt. "She is a Mossad officer I was trained with and a very old and dear friend. This is Michael Rivkin." She said pointing to the man standing slightly behind her. Tony noticed he didn't look much like the man in the picture, but there was still no mistaking it was him. He was dressed in black slacks with light blue dress shirt and a blue silk tie. At the mention of his name, Michael wrapped an arm around Ziva. An action that did not go unnoticed by Gibbs or Tony. "We have worked together for many years and he was my old Mossad partner." She said.

"Is that all?" Gibbs said, glaring at Michael's arm. Tony also glared at his arm, his eyes holding a murderous threat in them.

"Not exactly." She said shifting uncomfortably, pushing Michaels arm away.

"How exactly?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. '_I do not want to do this right now.'_ She opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath and shaking her head. She dropped her hand down. "We are in a way together."

"In a way?" Tony asked, trying to mask his but not succeeding. Ariella noticed and had to bite back a laugh.

'_I know how you feel, Tony. But I wonder if our dear Ziva does. She can be as blind as Michael with some things.' _Ariella thought.

"Well, in Mossad, we were partners. One of my fathers rules is that partners are not to become romantically involved with one another." She smirked over at Gibbs. "You agree with my father, yes?"

'_The irony in you asking me that, Ziva.' _Gibbs thought trying not to laugh or even smile. Instead he just glared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Well when we got partnered, I was very young and still at a point were I loved to irritate my father. So we started a . . ." She paused searching for the right word. "laid back relationship"

"Casual." Tony corrected. His voice wasn't his normal teasing, slightly irritated tone. It was laced with anger.

"Right casual." Ziva said, her brows furrowed in slight confusion. '_What is wrong with Tony?' _She continued on with her story, her eyes focused on Tony with a curious gaze. She looked back at Gibbs. "My father found out about us and split us up. We then started an actual relationship but it did not last very long. We remained friends even after I was sent here. When I returned to Israel, we began to see each other." As she went to say the last of her story, her eyes locked back onto Tony's. His eyes still held an anger to them but also a slight sadness.

Gibbs interrupted his two agents stare off. "Will it be a problem or interfere with the case" Gibbs asked still glaring at Michael.

"No it will not." She said, taking her eyes off of Tony.

Gibbs nodded. "Everyone head home for the rest of the night." NCIS has provided hotel rooms for you both. We'll meet back here at 0900. McGee go down and get Abby. Send her home as well."

The five walked sluggishly to the elevator. Gibbs grabbed his head, sensing a headache coming on. _'I think I could handle them breaking rule 12. I wouldn't be happy but I would manage. I don't think I can handle a jealous Tony and involved Ziva __**wanting **__to break rule 12.'_

TBC . . . .


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm dying for the case to get over with LOL. I like just writing the character interactions more than the case. Thank you mia58, M E Wofford, debook210, moonfaerie326, ImmIrose, and gilmoregirls3916 for your reviews!!! And I again hope I replied everyone a thank you that reviewed because I got really confused as to which chapter I did that to. I think I got both last ones though. This is a longer chapter.**

Chapter 7

Tony strolled into work and was surprised to find out he was almost 10 minutes early. He turned the corner and noticed McGee typing at his desk. He looked over at Ziva's and saw Ziva sitting with Michael hovering behind her. He was hovering way to close to Ziva for Tony's liking. He watched as Michael whispered something in her ear and she laughed. A laugh that was near a giggle. '_She doesn't giggle.'_ He was really starting to hate this man.

"Where's Ariella?" He said loudly enough to make Michael jump back from Ziva slightly. Tony smiled a small smile to himself.

"She got lost on her way over to headquarters. She said she would be here as soon as she could." Ziva answered.

"Why are you here then?" He looked over at Michael, slight disgust in his voice. When he looked at the irritated look Ziva was giving him, he changed his tone. "I mean NCIS only left you with one car, so how did you get here?"

"I drove him in." Ziva said looking down, almost in an attempt to avoid looking at Tony.

"Well if you picked him up, why didn't you pick up Ariella?" He said knowing why but praying she'd say something to prove him wrong.

"I did not pick him up from the hotel." She said still not looking up.

"Where did you pick him up from then?" He said narrowing his eyes at her. _'Dinozzo, you're not that stupid and she knows it.'_

Michael watched the interaction silently but with interest.

"He stayed at my apartment last night." She looked up at him finally, frustration in her voice and on her face.

"On the couch?" He asked, his eyes darkening.

'_Are you serious?' _"Not on the couch." Was all she said as she stood up. Her eyes darkened as they narrowed at him.

Michael looked over at McGee, who was also watching the two. Michael watched them with interest, he noticed McGee watched them with fear. Fear of what, he wasn't entirely sure but it was fear none the less. _'Tony does not like me. But I wonder if it's just him being protective of Ziva or something more.'_

'_Please don't let Ziva kill Tony. Please don't let Ziva kill Tony. Why is Tony being such an ass to her anyways?' _McGee thought to himself, then remembered something. _'Right Abby's theory. Well if her theory is right that means I stand a good chance of watching them kill each other or oh god jump each other.' _

A ding of the elevator, bringing the four's attention to whoever was coming out of the elevator. Ariella stepped into the bullpen. "Sorry I'm late. " She said, her eyes more focused on McGee and Tony then Ziva and Michael, almost as though she was avoiding looking at them.

"Just glad you're here." Gibbs said appearing out of nowhere. "What have we got so far?"

"Still no luck finding Robert Charles." Ziva said.

"Have you talked to Kadmiel's wife Natalia yet?" Ariella asked.

"Ex-wife." McGee corrected. "And yes we did. She thought he had died when he disappeared six months ago.

"Not ex." She said, shaking her head.

"Not ex?" Both McGee and Tony asked.

"Yeah Kadmiel was trying to get a divorce and she wouldn't. People even joked that the reason he had disappeared was just to escape her." Michael started. " He was miserable and had fallen in love with someone here. But she never believed he had disappeared. In fact, she even hired someone in America to try and find him."

"But when we talked to her, she said she thought he was dead and she referred to herself as his ex." McGee said.

"McGee talk to her again." Gibbs said. "Ariella help him. Tony, Ziva, and Michael I want you both to find Robert Charles, now." He added instantly regretting the last pairing. "I'm gonna go see if Abs has anything." And with that he walked off.

~LABBY~

What do ya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab, setting a caf-pow down.

"An awesome personality and a kick ass wardrobe!" She grinned widely at him, grabbing the caf-pow.

"Pertaining to the case?" He glared at her.

"Right." She grabbed a jar off the table. "I ran tests on the bullet casings found at the scene. They came from an 9 mm M11 Sig Sauer P228. I found a partial print on one of them and am running it . . ." A beep on her computer cut her off. "Our fingerprint belongs to Petty Officer Marshall?" Abby said, not expecting their victim to be the one that had her prints on it. "But her gun was at the scene, and it wasn't the one fired. She also didn't have any extra bullet boxes with her. Any bullets she had were in her gun."

"The gun is standard navy issue. If it's not hers we need to figure how her prints got onto the bullets. At least we have something to work with now." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "That's good work, Abs." She smiled back at his retreating figure before turning back to her computer.

~Bullpen~

Gibbs walked over to his agents. "Do we have anything, yet?" McGee, Tony, and Ziva all began talking at once. "One at a time." He demanded

"Tried to get a hold of Natalia. All her phone lines have been disconnected." McGee said.

"I had a few Mossad officers check her place out but any and all signs of her are gone." Ariella added.

"No one has seen or heard from Charles in three months. And they have no idea where he could be. The last time he was even seen, was when he was leaving Jessica Marshal's house, after a fight between the two." Tony said.

"We do, however, know that the fight started after she ended things between them. That she had found someone else. The fight got physical and it took two of the males on the yard to get him out." Ziva added.

"Her gun was reported the next day. It was a . . . ."

Gibbs cut Michael off. "9 mm M11 Sig Sauer P228."

How did you know that boss?" Tony asked

"Other than it being standard issue, Abby has the bullet casing from the last bullets shot out of it. They came from our crime scene." He said as the realization of why her prints were on bullets that didn't come from her gun that she had with her. He began walking up to Vance's office. He turned back and looked at them from the stairs. "I want you guys to find where Natalia Najeeb and Robert Charles are. No one goes home till at least one of them is here and in my interrogation room." Gibbs said, frustration evident in his voice.

TBC . . . . .

**Again everyone I love reviews and it keeps me writing. I know the case stuff is slow. But the faster I get through this the sooner the TIVA!**


	9. Chapter 8 finally fixed LOL

**Author's note: So it was brought to my attention that I did make it seem like Ziva jumped from Tony's arms to Michael's, and that I make Ziva more oblivious than she should be. In the last few seasons with Ziva and Tony we'd see Ziva be very obvious about her feelings for Tony and him just make jokes or ignore what she said. So I'm making her very oblivious to it because she can't figure out where the feelings all of a sudden came from. My story is making Tony's feelings more obvious and she doesn't know what to think of it. And as far as the other thing goes, she still has feelings for Tony but is trying to ignore them. Which is another reason why she's oblivious to Tony, part of her wants to be. And Michael is helping her ignore them as well.**

**But since that was really my only bad review, I'm not letting it bug me. It did make me think I should explain a few things though, so I did. And I do like Tony jealous, so I am making things a little extreme at times but it makes me happy lol. So here's the next chapter. I do hope everyone likes it. **

**Thank you SaddenedMonkey, gilmoregirls3916, debook210, Tsari14, hinkyforensics, ImmIrose, ncisjennyfan, M E Wofford, and -NcisIsLikeCupcakes- for your reviews. :D Onward to the story!**

Chapter 8

Ziva paced around Gibbs' desk talking on her phone. Tony and McGee sat at their desk while Ariella and Michael sat at Ziva's. As Ziva paced the other four went back and forth between making calls and searching the computers.

Tony would occasionally look over at Michael and Ariella. He noticed anytime they would accidentally touch hands or brush up against each other, they would quickly pull back from each other as if they had been burned. Michael pulled away with a guilty look, while Ariella had a look of longing and hurt.

It made him think of how he and Ziva when he was with Jeanne. During that time, they avoided most contact that didn't have to do with work. But when there was some, there was always some tension. _'She looked at me like Ariella does Michael sometimes. Like she wanted something but knew she couldn't have it cause it belonged to someone else. It used to scare me. I mean I knew I cared about her just not sure how, and I thought I loved Jeanne. Right now I miss those looks. Not necessarily the hurt part but the part where she looked like she wanted me. And Michael'_ His eyes narrowed at the thought of his name. _'He looks like I did with Jeanne. He looks at Ziva and you can tell he loves her. But then he looks at Ariella and it's how I looked at Ziva sometimes during the Jeanne thing. Like a man with a woman he loves but feel guilty cause he wants more and from someone else.'_ His nose flared as he tried to shake away his irritation. _'If I'm right and he hurts Ziva because of it, I'll kill him.'_

"Thank you very much." Ziva said into her phone. She listened briefly to what the other person was saying. "Alright. I love you too, Aba." She said hanging up her phone. She walked past everyone and headed straight up the stairs. A few minutes later she and Gibb came down the stairs.

"Director David has informed Ziva that Natalia was she was seen getting onto a plane to America. They saw her yesterday but the director wasn't informed until about an hour ago. McGee, I want you pulling up all the information on flights coming from Tel Aviv to here."

"Which airline?" McGee asked.

"We don't know which one. Which is why I'm sending out two teams. McGee, you'll be calling the airlines giving the description of Natalia to see if she has exited any of the flights. Most likely she isn't using her name. Ziva you'll be with Michael. . . "

"Boss, shouldn't I be with Ziva?" Tony interrupted.

"No Michael will be and you will be with Ariella." Gibbs was getting irritated.

"But Ziva is MY partner." Tony pointed out and Gibbs glared at him.

"And Ariella is his. I want one of my team members on each team." He turned to Michael. "It's not that I don't trust you guys. It's that I don't you and don't trust you." Gibbs said.

"Well I don't trust him to watch out for Ziva like I will." Tony half yelled.

"And I do not trust you will watch out for Ariella like I can. I have at least worked as Ziva's partner." Michael said louder than necessary, getting defensive. Both girls just rolled their eyes. Ziva leaned into Ariella and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm a senior field agent for NCIS. I can watch out for anyone I work with. And whether or not you were her partner, I'm hers now!." Tony's voice raised a little more. Neither of the guys noticed the two girls walk up behind them. Ziva stood behind Tony and Ariella behind Michael.

"And as I said I'm Ariella's. I know how to protect her if anything happens. I don't know if you . . ." Michael's rant was cut off as both the girls head slapped their partners. Both men turned around to two severely irritated Mossad officers. Gibb just smirked at the girls.

"First of all, you are both idiots." Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"Second of all, we are big girls. We can defend ourselves." Ariella said.

"And third of all." Ziva paused. "You are both idiots." She said louder than the first time. "So much so I felt the need to say it twice!" Both girls rolled their eyes, arms crossed over their chests, and turned heading to the elevator.

"Now as I was saying. Michael you're with Ziva, Tony you're with Ariella. Now catch up to your temporary partners." Both turned and began walking to where the girls waited. " Ah Tony come here one second."

Tony cringed but turned back to Gibbs. " Yeah, boss?" He said trying to sound optimistic.

"Never question my orders again. Are we clear?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. Gibbs motioned for Tony to come closer, so no one could hear. "And we both know that little outburst didn't have to with you thinking of her as a partner." Tony just looked at him. "I know. And you need to get this figured out."

"How boss?" Tony briefly considered denying it but knew it was Gibbs and there was no point.

Gibbs head slapped. "Think about it. Now go."

And with that Tony began walking to the elevator. Gibbs heard him mutter something that sounded like "He hits me in the head then tells me to think. Killing brain cells seems a bit counter productive." Gibbs just smirked.

TBC . . .

**Author's Note: Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hope this one was ok and made sense. The next chapter will bring about a surprise guest. Please review. It helps me write! I had to fix this because when it got posted for some reason added underlining. Thank you M E Wofford. LOL. That was the most ridiculous thing ever!! LOL. First it had it all underlined then it had half in bold half not. Then it screwed up the italicized parts oh man. LOL. My fifth try I think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: K sorry for the lack of update. I got the stomach flu and couldn't even move ****L. It sucked but oh well. Thank you M E Wofford, gilmoregirls3916, gabbrielle-jeanne, Tsari14, ImmIrose, -NcisIsLikeCupcakes-, BritishNinjaChick, debook210, moonfaerie326, and moonfaerie326 again for your reviews!!! They really do make it worth updating! Off to the next chapter, hope you all like it!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**~A few airports later ~**

"Boss, we found her." Tony said to Gibbs on the phone.

"Bring her in." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"Well we don't exactly have her, but we know where's she headed. 137 Ida Belle Lane. Zip Code 22747. She got off the plane and got into a taxi. I told Ziva. She and jackass I mean Michael are on their way." McGee began typing.

"And you are?"

"On my way to on my way, boss." And with that Gibbs hung up.

**~NCIS~**

"McGee, look up the address. See what it is."

"Done and done, boss. It's residential and the current owner is Shane Charles."

"Any relation to Robert Charles?"

"Direct actually. Robert is Shane's son."

"Call Ziva. I got Tony." Gibbs said reaching for his phone.

**~With Ziva, Shane Charles' house~**

Ziva and Michael pulled up to the house. The house was almost mansion like in size and the drive way was full of cars. One of the reasons neither Ziva nor Michael paid much attention to the car they had parked in front of. Both walked up the long stretch of the front lawn to the door, hands on their guns.

"McGee said Robert's father owns it. So we may have Natalia and Roberts in here." Ziva said. And with that both entered the house.

**~With Tony, outside house~**

Tony and Ariella pulled up behind the car that was behind Ziva's. Both got out of the car. Ariella stopped when she heard a soft thud come from the trunk. A thud so soft, Ariella would not have heard it had she not been so close to the trunk when she passed.

"Tony come here." She motioned him over. "Listen to this."

Tony got closer to the trunk and heard the soft thumping. "Someone's in there." Tony walked over to the driver's door. Luckily it was unlocked and he was able to open the door to pop the trunk.

"You may want to call Gibbs." Ariella said, staring into the trunk.

"Who is it?" Tony asked, jogging back to Ariella.

"Natalia Najeeb." She said, looking at the woman in the trunk. The badly beaten woman who was barely conscious. Tony flipped his phone open, calling Gibbs. Ariella called for an ambulance and began helping Natalia out of the trunk.

**~With Ziva, in the house~**

Ziva and Michael had been searching through the house. No sign of Natalia or Robert anywhere. As they reached one of the last rooms on the bottom floor, Ziva stopped dead in her tracks. She was frozen in place staring at what was in front of her. She saw the dead body of Robert Charles laying on the ground but that wasn't what had her stopped. No, it was the person that was standing over his dead body. A concerned look on their face as they saw Ziva.

"Ziva, we've got to get out of her now!" The person grabbed at her hand but Ziva didn't budge.

The person turned to Michael. "Grab her, now. We gotta go!" She said, urgency in her voice.

**~With Tony, outside~**

Tony was on the phone. "We found Natalia. She was in the back of a trunk. She's alive but barely. She looks like she was beaten then thrown into the trunk."

"Who put her there?" Gibbs asked.

"Working on it, boss." He said looking back at Ariella and Natalia. He saw Natalia lean over and say something to Ariella. Ariella pulled back, fear etched across her face.

"Tony there's a bomb in the house." She yelled over to him from her spot.

"Which house." Tony asked panicked, and half yelling into the phone.

"The one Ziva and Michael are in." She yelled in a panicked voice, pointing towards the house.

Tony's face paled. "Boss, Zi . . . Zi . . . Ziva and" Tony slightly stuttered before getting cut off by Gibbs.

"I heard Dinozzo. McGee's trying to call her cell." Gibbs said trying to mask his concern.

"It's going straight to voicemail, boss." McGee said, not even concealing his worry.

"I'm going in." Tony said into the phone.

"No, Dinozzo! You stay put." Gibbs yelled. And as he said it, he heard an explosion go off through the phone, shortly followed by Ariella screaming. The last thing he heard was what he guessed was Tony's phone crashing on the ground as he dropped it and the connection being lost.

TBC . . . .

**Author's note: So it wasn't as long as I thought but how was it. Let me know please review!!! Yeah wow, it's really short! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: K so I've decided I need to try and leave cliffhangers on the story because I get more replies lol. Sorry if the last chapter was bouncy and too fast. I thought it was a lot longer ha ha. I'm so mad at myself because last chapter I wrote she and her when talking about the surprise person, and I was trying to keep even their gender a secret. And in my notebook it's written without she or her. So I don't know how that happened. Lol. Oh well on to the next chapter.**

**Thank you ejn10175, gabbrielle-jeanne, moonfaerie326, mia58, debook210, M E Wofford, JaeMae, Tsari14, ImmIrose, BritishNinjaChick, NcisIsLikeCupcakes, gilmoregirls3916, Blue1210, and Blue1210 for your reviews!!!!**

~~~CHAPTER 10~~~

The back end of the house was the first to blow up. The first explosion had started a string of explosions through the house heading toward the front.

Tony and Ariella watched helplessly as the first explosion went off. Once they noticed the explosions going forward, Tony grabbed Natalia and Ariella and pulled them behind the side of the care. He hoped it shielded them from the explosions.

It took less than five minutes for the explosions to go through the house. It took even less time for Tony's heart to sink to the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't quit thinking about Ziva. _'I should have been with her.'_

The sound of an ambulance got Tony's attention. The EMTs hopped out and went over to where the three sat. They began to stand up as the EMTs headed over. Ariella walked Natalia over to meet them. They checked her out and began placing her on a gurney, walking back to the ambulance.

"Stop, wait!" Tony said, running up to Natalia. "Who set up the bomb?" He yelled, making her jump slightly.

She sat there frozen, not saying a word. He yelled louder, " WHO SET UP THE BOMB?"

"Tony, stop yelling!" She said, grabbing him by the arm and trying to pull him away from the ambulance.

"WHY?!" He pointed at Natalia. "She knows who did it!" He yelled at Ariella and watched as Natalia jumped again.

"Because it not doing any good and it won't do any good." She tried to reason. She knew in Natalia's condition, she wouldn't be any help at the moment.

"Yelling is doing me good!" He yelled again, this time a little softer than before. He put his head in his hands, shaking his head. He was frustrated and worried. And he knew that yelling at Natalia wasn't helping anything but it did make him feel better. He wanted to yell at someone, he needed to. He knew if he spoke again, he'd probably just yell again. So he just stood quietly, his head in his hands. With his hands covering his face, he never noticed Ariella's eyes widen in surprise.

"And at the moment, yelling isn't necessary." She said in a somewhat stunned voice.

"Maybe it's not." He said in a dangerously quiet voice. "But she knows who set the bomb." His voice began getting louder. "She knows who set the bomb! She knows who's responsible! And she knows who in long run KILLED MY PARTNER!" He felt his blood boiling as he yelled, his face never leaving Ariella's.

"Did you get a new partner, Tony?" A very familiar Israeli said from behind him. "Because I was sure I was your partner but I do not remember dying. Being blown up? In a matter of speaking. But dying? No, I do not remember that." Her voice made him turn around. Standing behind him, was a very alive Ziva.

"Ziva?" He said unbelievingly. He still couldn't believe she was there. "Ziva?" He repeated. He decided he had to make sure it was her. He ran up to her as Ariella walked up to Michael. "Ziva!" She opened her mouth speak when he pulled her into a tight hug. She actually grunted as he practically squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"Tony, I . . . can . . . not . . . breathe." She said, gasping for air as she did.

"Right, sorry." He apologized as he unwillingly let her go. "I'm just so happy you're alive!" He said pulling her back into a hug, this one not as tight. He noticed something as he held on to her and pulled he back. "You're alive and you're . . ." He looked confused. "Drenched?" He looked her over keeping his hands on her shoulders. " Why are you sopping wet." He took his hands off her shoulders to take his jacket off. He placed it gently over her shoulders, pulling it tight around the front of her.

"We jumped into the pool in the back. It was the only way to avoid the imploding house."

"Exploding." He automatically corrected. "Imploding is when things go in. Exploding is . . ." He noticed he glaring at him. "Is not that important and doesn't really matter." He said shrugging.

"Yes Tony. I was just almost blown up so it really doesn't matter." She crossed her arms.

"About that. The pool is in the back. So you would have had to of been in the back of the house. But you would have had to of known about the bombs to know to jump in the pool. How's you know?"

"We didn't." Michael and Ziva said in unison.

"I did." A figure said coming up to them. How no one noticed she was there until know, no one knows. Michael and Ziva decided it was their moment to leave and head to the ambulance to get Michael checked out.

All the blood drained from Tony's face.

"Hello, Dinozzo." She said smiling.

"Bu . . . bu . . . bu . . . " Tony stumbled over his words.

"Buuuut." She helped, extending the u.

"But . . . you . . . were . . ." He tried to form a sentence but failed.

"In due time, Dinozzo." She said. "I'm wet and am going to get a blanket from the ambulance." And with that she walked down and got into the ambulance to get a blanket.

"You do not really get over the shock or at least I have not, yet. But you do regain your ability to speak." Ziva told him, a small smile gracing her face. "She looks good blonde, yes?" Tony just nodded in audibly. "You gonna be the one to tell Gibbs?"

"Noooooooooooo." He said emphatically shaking his head.

She softly laughed at his reaction before looking back down, past the ambulance. "Looks like we will not have to, yes?" She said pointing to the car that was pulling up. Gibbs and McGee were in it.

"It's about to get very interesting." Tony said, then half smiled. "Ya know, this kind of reminds me of this movie . . ." He started but never finished as Ziva rolled her eyes and began walking towards Gibbs. Tony jogged to catch up.

~TBC . . . . . .

**Author's note: Figure out who the mystery woman is yet. Well everything should be explained next chapter. Now again please review it makes me very happy!!! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Yeah so I guess I didn't conceal the identity of the surprise person very well. Lol. But I am gonna make it so that her appearance still works with how the season has gone so far. Well I'm gonna try. :D **

**And this was supposed to be up yesterday but I got kicked off before I could post. ****L**

**But thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you ****moonfaerie326, M E Wofford, hinkyforensics, RebeccaInley, wildchild1129, Am I A Devil Or An Angel, B0N3S-FR3AK, Tsari14, BritishNinjaChick, NcisIsLikeCupcakes, Duckypantz, ImmIRose. ****JJJJJJJJJ**

Chapter 11

Cop cars had started surrounding the area as Gibbs and McGee pulled up. When they got out of the car, they noticed a broken cell phone lying on the ground which they assumed was Tony's. What they didn't notice however was Tony.

"Dinozzo?!" Gibbs yelled. When he didn't get a response, he yelled louder. "DINOZZO?!"

"Over here, boss." Tony said as he caught up to where Ziva had walked to.

"Where the hell have you . . ." Gibbs stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the young woman he thought was dead, standing next to him. "Ziva?"

"In the skin, Gibbs." She smiled at him.

"Flesh." Tony corrected causing Ziva to turn around and glare at him. He just gave her an awkward smile and waved his hands in an unsure manner.

She shook her head in frustration and turned around. She nearly ran into Gibbs, who had walked closer to her as she glared at Tony. Gibbs stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I'm glad you're ok." He whispered to her. He pulled her back a little but and looked at her. Gibbs reached behind her and smacked her on the back of the head. "Don't get blown up again." She nodded and he gave her a small smile.

Ziva then noticed McGee standing behind Gibbs. He smiled that cute McGee smile that makes him look so boyishly cute. Ziva couldn't help but smile back as he walked up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy you're ok. You can't do that to us. I can't even imagine what Abby ii .. is .." McGee pulled back giving Gibbs a worried look. " Umm Gibbs. What about Abby?" Gibbs just looked at him. " Cause she know about the explosion but . . . " Going off of Gibbs' look. " And I'm calling her." He said a moment too late as they saw the hearse pull up.

A very frantic Abby hopped out of her car, jumpily running around. She was rambling out loud to herself. For the most part it was incoherent minus a few words and phrases. She looked up and stopped the first cop she spotted.

"Hi I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs." She waved her hands over her head. "He's got silverish hair, good looking, tall, has a perma grr face. Well not grr grr, at least not with me, he is with Tony though. Can be grrish with McGee, not often. And every so often Zi . . ." Her name stopped her rambling and she looked up at the cop, frowning. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, almost in desperation. "I just need to find him. My friend was in that house." Her eyes began to well up." And I already lost Kate. And she was like my sister. And Ziva was like my sister too. Not at first but now she is. And I can't lose more of my family. I love them and I never got to tell her she was like a sister to me. And now she and Tony won't . . . ."

"Abby." McGee yelled, cutting her off. She let go of the cop and ran to McGee. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I can't do this again McGee." She said choking up, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she caught sight of Ziva standing behind McGee. She hadn't noticed her before because McGee's body had hid her.

She blinked a few times stunned. She then pushed herself away from McGee, hard enough that he had stumbled backwards. She launched herself forward at Ziva, the three men watching in amusement, as a look of fear passed over Ziva's face. Abby's strength, however, got the best of both her and Ziva as her super charged hug turned into a super charged tackle. Both she and Ziva fell backwards onto the ground as Abby latched her arms around Ziva. A small oomph coming from Ziva as they landed.

"Oh my god, Ziva." She sat up so that she was straddling Ziva. "You can't do that again. Cause if you get yourself killed, I will bring you back, kill you again, and leave no forensic evidence." She glared down at Ziva. Ziva rapidly shook her head in a yes motion. Abby smiled and leaned down to hug Ziva again. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Tony smirked from where he stood. He pulled out his phone, snapping pictures of Abby laying on Ziva, hugging her. McGee came up and stood next to him.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Well McNosey. I'm trying to figure out how I can turn this into a story I can submit to penthouse, pictures included." He winked over at McGee who just rolled his eyes. Tony's smile however disappeared when the two girls threw little pebbles, they had found on the ground, at him and Gibbs head slapped him. Tony glared at the two girls as he mumbled a "Sorry boss." to Gibbs.

McGee walked over helping Abby up as Tony went to help Ziva. He pulled her up a little harder than he meant and she into him. He was about to apologize but his apology was lost when he noticed how close they were. Ziva's breath hitched in her throat as they looked at each other. Abby and McGee were so interested in watching them, they failed to realize they were still holding hands. Gibbs watched the four and could only groan. _'Rule 12 broken times two. And both in front of me. Who to kill first._' He rolled his eyes.

Abby noticed hers' and McGee's hands first. She gave him a sweet smile before pulling her hand away and walking closer to Ziva.

"How _**are**_you still alive?" She asked, breaking Tony and Ziva's moment.

"Wh . . what?" Ziva asked slightly flustered.

"Not that I'm complaining cause I'm uber grateful and everything. But how'd you get out. Ya know with out being part of Sander's extra crispy recipe."

"We had a little help." Ziva said, slight panic in her voice. _'I had completely forgotten.'_

"Help? Help from who?" McGee asked.

"The blonde by the ambulance." She said pointing to the blonde woman that was conveniently turned away from them.

"How did she . . . ." McGee was about to ask but as the blonde turned around, he lost all ability to speak.

They all looked over at Gibbs, shock evident on his face. "Jen?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Woah." Abby said in amazement. "This . . . is so . . . " She paused searching for the word. " So woah. I mean it. I'm speechless. I have been left speechless. " She said surprised. "I am without speech. Words can no longer go from my brain to my mouth. I have no words." They all looked over at her. "I've never been speechless before, Seriously never. Well other than that time I got laryngitis. But that was a medical speechless this is a surprise speechless and . . ."

"Umm Abs?" Tony asked cutting he off.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"When does the speechless part begin exactly?" He chuckled to himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No forensic evidence Tony, remember? No . . . forensic . . . evidence." The tone in her voice made Tony gulp.

"R . . . r . . . r . . . right." He said nervously.

"Hello, everyone." Jenny said. She waited for one of them, any of them to walk to her, but she got impatient and made the first move.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked unsurely.

"Hello Jethro." Her eyes focused on him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Ya know we should go get you a blanket, Ziva." Tony said, hinting to them that they should leave Gibbs and Jenny alone.

"Yes we should. That and we have also completely forgotten about Ariella and Michael." Ziva said looking down towards the two forgotten ones. _'Am I a worse girlfriend or partner that I was more focused on Tony than Michael. This is not going to end well.'_

"It's ok. They're not part of the team." Abby said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" McGee said.

"Well we were having a team slash family-esque moment. And they're not part of the team and they're definitely not part of our NCIS family. So it's ok they were forgotten." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well that's not nice, Abs." McGee scolded.

"Ok. That's not nice of me but we were having major Tiva moments before Michael came." Ziva mouthed over to Tony _**'Tiva?'. **_He only shrugged and shook his head, implying he had know idea. Abby turned to McGee with a pouty face. "He screwed up my Tiva." She stomped her foot to emphasize her irritation.

"You're what?" Tony asked.

"I have a theory. McGee know." She said.

"Ooookay?" Tony said, know if she wanted to tell more she would. Also knowing he could get more out of McGee on her theory if he tried.

"And McGee also won't tell." She said, somehow knowing what he was thinking. Tony made a groaning noise because he got caught.

"Alright, well let's go get that blanket." He said and the four walked off.

Gibbs and Jenny had watched them in mild amusement. As they walked off, Jenny turned to Gibbs. A questioning look on her face.

"Tiva?" She asked, a laughing tone in her voice.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. '_But I think I have a theory on her theory.'_ "So how are you still . . ."

"It's a long story. Let's get everyone back to headquarters and I'll explain."

"Ok." She began to walk away. "Oh but Jen." He said making her turn around. He squeezed her arm gently. "I'm glad you're alive." Then he gave her a stern look. "But when all this officially sinks in, I'm gonna be mad as hell." He said walking off.

"I know." She said to him. "But I'm just glad to be back." She mumbled to herself and as she started to walk after him.

TBC . . .

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews and as I've said before keep 'em coming. They keep the story going :D Yeah this chapter was a little longer, it was gonna stop earlier but then I thought it was too short lol.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Ok so I'm hoping this explains everything. I know how I wanted it written but as I wrote it, it didn't turn out the way I wanted lol. I kept going through thinking 'how do I add this? Wait that doesn't work. That should go before that. So yeah, that's what took so long with the update as well ha ha. But it should explain Jenny's "resurrection" and why she was in the house. I hope at least. But if it's confusing I apologize and please let me know. K but off to the chapter. Hope it's ok. And all of a sudden I can't remember the stuff with her blood tests so if I got that wrong I apologize. And I couldn't find the episode that had it. But I thought I remembered it like this. She did give Ducky her blood sample, didn't she?**

**Also sorry it took so long to update. I'm sick of having to steal a computer rather than just have mine! I miss my computer. And I won't be able to have both up tonight but I will have the other chapter up tomorrow.**

**Thank you - hockeymom, M E Wofford, hinkyforensics, manitilde, moonfaerie326, C a i s h a L e a, NcisIsLikeCupcakes, ImmIRose, and BritishNinjaChick for your reviews! :D**

**~Chapter 12~**

**~NCIS Headquarters- Director's Office~**

Director Vance and Jenny leaned against the desk, facing Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. Jenny cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you are all wanting answers."

"I'm mostly curious as to why Toothpick's not as surprised as we all were." Tony eyed Vance suspiciously.

"I knew about it." He said simply, moving his toothpick around in his mouth. Tony was about to say something else when Jenny turned to Vance.

"Maybe it'd be best if I handled things on my own." Vance nodded at her and left.

"What does he mean he knew, Jen?" Gibbs asked, a brewing anger evident in his voice.

"He had to. Turns out getting away with your own murder takes more than one person." She tried to joke but noticed it fell flat with the team. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " I suppose you want the full the story."

"It'd be nice." Gibbs said almost sarcastic.

"Well it all started with La Grenouille, getting so involved with that case and then the men that were coming after me, we had started to set it up."

"Sorry to interrupt. But what about your blood tests? I tested them myself personally, my dear. And your results came up with a fatal disease. A very quick and fatal disease, might I add?" Ducky said.

**(a/n: this is the part I was talking about in the big a/n up top.)**

"It was all part of the set up. You did personally test them but not personally take them. Anything I had tested, brought to you guys. Didn't you find it odd that I had you test blood that was already taken? Why not have you take it then test it or have the person that took it test it." Ducky looked hurt by her response. He was hurt to find out all his worry for her health was for nothing and that she had used him to lie about being fatally ill.

"So the lying started long before we thought it had." Abby said bitterly.

"Listen Abby," Jenny started.

"No you listen!" Abby said angrily causing everyone to look at the normally even tempered goth in shock. "I'm mad. And I have every right to be mad." She stomped her foot in emphasis.

"I'm not saying . . ." Jenny began.

"I . . . said . . . listen!" Abby said forcefully. "You were dead. And because of that it caused so much hurt. McGee and I hurt. I watched Ducky and Palmer hurt. I watched Gibbs try not to hurt but he hurt. And I watched Tony and Ziva, not only hurt, but feel guilty because they blamed themselves. Ziva's Jewish and Tony's Catholic, the two know guilt." Abby said in her making a point voice.

"I know and . . ." Jenny tried again.

"And then after losing you, our team got split up because of you. So we lost each other all in one go." Abby's voice had gone from anger to sadness.

"No they didn't." Jenny said, getting frustrated. " You do get to be mad at me. All of you do. But the split up was to find the mole. My death just happened to be a reason to do it. You would have been split up regardless." She shook her head.

"I lied earlier. Kind of. It's not all mad. Just sad. And mad that you made me so sad." Abby's shoulders slumped. "It's just you're part of our family and it was horrible to lose you ." Abby's eyes started to well. "I really am so glad you are alive." She said as she went up to hug Jenny. "And I just wanna say that you dress very well." She pulled back and looked at Jenny, who was smiling. She turned to everyone else. " See I told you it'd make her smile." It made everyone except Gibbs chuckle. He tried to hide the small smile that had formed on his face. They could all remember her hugging them and commenting on their clothes, save McGee, as she was getting ready to process Jenny's bloody clothes.

"But . . ." Ziva started. "Me and Tony found you. We saw your body, and all the blood." Ziva had a distant look on her face as flashes of the scene went through her mind.

"And I did your autopsy." Ducky said puzzled. "I cut into your body." Ducky had a look of horror on his face as he remembered seeing her body on the table.

Jenny gulped and nodded her head. "It wasn't my body." She exhaled loudly. " It was the body of the woman's who's blood I used for testing. She was an agent dying that had been pulled into the operation. She had wanted to help. The disease killed her faster than we had expected, while I was in LA. With the men coming after me and" She looked at Gibbs. "Eventually you, I called Franks. I let him in on everything and he helped set it up. The shoot out was real and I was shot, but only in the arms. Her body was put in place of mine after they were dead, my blood put around her."

"But she looked just like you." Tony said.

"Before dying she had surgery done to look like me. Then my death was used as a reason to separate you all. The separation was set up solely to find the mole. It was never a punishment."

"But where have you been? And how'd you wind up in the house?" McGee asked.

"They actually both tie together. When I "died"" She made air quotes with her hands. "I was sent to Mossad Director David.

"Aba?" Ziva asked confused.

"Yes. I needed someplace where they wouldn't think to look and that I trusted. Then when you all were split up and you were sent back to Israel, we had to figure out how to hide me. I was temporarily assigned as a live in maid, Rachel Carlton, to secretly watch Natalia Najeeb. They wanted her watched for a number of reasons. We developed a friendship during that time."

"So how are she and Robert connected?" McGee asked.

"A couple months after Kadmiel disappeared, she hired a private eye named Robert Charles. He found out the person Kadmiel was seeing was Jessica Marshall. Our petty officer and his on again off again girlfriend. Natalia didn't know who Jessica was and offered more money if he killed her. He agreed because he was going to take the money and kill Kadmiel instead. Our Petty Officer's murder was actually an accident. When Natalia found out Kadmiel had been killed, she made plans for both of us to come here to meet Robert. I sat in the car while they talked when I was ripped out of the car by Shane. I was restrained as I watched him beat Natalia and stuff her in the trunk. He wanted to make sure she couldn't say anything about him and he thought he had killed her. He also planted bombs in the house. He was worried his father would turn on him so he intended on killing him as well. They dragged me into the house when he turned on his father. He knocked him unconscious and tied us both up. I had managed to get out while Robert began activating the countdown. He noticed I had escaped and grabbed a gun. We fought and I got the upper hand and killed him. Ziva and Michael came in but there wasn't enough time to stop the bomb. I dragged us all out and we jumped in the pool to avoid the explosion." Everyone stared wide eyed at her.

"This is a bigger woah than my speechless woah" Abby was the first to speak." You died, moved to Israel, became another person, discovered a murder conspiracy, killed the bad guy, saved Ziva, and basically solved our case." Abby thought for a moment. " Yep. Woah is the only word that suits." Abby got lost in thought before a big smile appeared on her face. "I think after today. We are all in need of a night out! I know a place that has dinner and dancing. It's awesome and you have to dress up. So who's all down?"

Ducky and Palmer politely declined. Gibbs just shook his head and walked out the door.

"You're coming Gibbs!" Abby yelled to him.

"I could use it." Jenny said.

"Me too." McGee said.

"Me three." Tony said.

"I'm in." Ziva said.

They all walked out and headed to the elevator. A tune was playing inside the elevator.

"Does this have a radio?" McGee asked.

"I didn't think so." Tony said uncertainly.

It didn't take long however before the four were singing to the song.

"They say this cat shaft is a bad mother." Tony and McGee said.

"Shut your mouth." Abby and Ziva said.

"We're talking about shaft." the guys said.

"Than we can dig it." The girls said. And they all started laughing.

Back in the office, Jenny picked up Director Vance's name plate and threw it in the trash. She went and sat down in the seat, smiling. "I'm home." she said simply.

TBC . . .

**A/N I hope it was ok. Next chapter coming tomorrow. And it has dancing! PLease review, I live for em lol.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Alrighty So I wanted to explain that the elevator thing was a shout out to ImmIRose and the fake name given to Jenny was a shoot out to moonfaerie326! Hey guys :D lol!**

**OK so I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I actually was trying to find pictures of their dresses cause it would be easier than explaining.**

**They became a little distorted when I put them up. I don't own the design to them or anything just so it's known that I'm in no way trying to take credit for them. I'm not sure if just posting them somewhere counts as copyright infringement but I'd thought I'd be safe rather than sorry. The blue one is Jenny's, the black corset one is Abby's (of course, lol), and the red one is Ziva's. Hers was way hard to find because it needed to be gorgeous and something she could dance in. I loved the bottom cause it was all flowy. **

**.com/albums/tt293/whittnee_87/?action=view¤t;=**

**And I want to thank moon aerie326, debook210, Blue1210, BritishNinjaChick, NcisIsLikeCupcakes, and ImmIRose for your reviews!!! I'm glad the Jenny thing worked ok! And I'll send the pm thank you's hopefully tonight if not then tomorrow.**

**And now the tango. Actually two chapters is the dancing stuff but the tango takes up chapter 13. I own none of the songs. As far as the tango song goes, it's to my favorite tango song! It's Veronica Verdier's 'Asi Se Baila El Tango' download it if you can or look up "take the lead tango scene" on youtube. It's because of this scene as to why I love this song. So here it goes, I hope it doesn't totally suck because I kinda built it up putting it in the summary and all lol. **

**And Caputos is an actual food place here in Utah. But it's not a restaurant like this. It's a sandwich place and Italian deli. Best place for sandwiches might I add. So if you ever visit Utah you have to try it!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Abby and Ziva had gone to her apartment after they left NCIS headquarters. They spent hours going through Ziva's closet looking at her dresses. Abby had wondered where they had all come from and Ziva had told her from past missions. Abby was completely ready and had been for the last 20 minutes while Ziva was still finishing up.

"Come on, Ziva. We gotta get going." Abby yelled to her.

"Alright. I'm ready." She said as she opened her door. Abby's mouth dropped at the sight of her friend.

"Tony's gonna have a heart attack." She said to herself.

"What?" Ziva asked, apparently Abby hadn't said it as quietly as I thought.

"What, what?" Abby tried to play dumb.

"Well you just said . . ." Ziva had a questioning look on her face.

"I'm sure you misheard me." Abby interrupted. "Come on we gotta go." She said urging Ziva to go and hoping it could distract.

"No I heard you say . . ." She looked at her friend suspiciously. "And why would you think . . ."

"Look I don't think, I know." Abby said sternly but with a slight laugh, cutting Ziva off again. "And I also know that we need to go. As in now. Ya know? No time to dawdle, everyone's waiting, we still need to get Jenny, and . . ." Abby continued to ramble as she practically pushed Ziva out the door, keeping Ziva distracted. After leaving the apartment, they grabbed Jenny, and drove to the restaurant.

**~CAPUTOS~**

The restaurant was beautiful. It was dimly lit but soft lighting from the ceiling and candles placed on the tables. The tables surrounded a large floor, which was used as a dance floor.

Tony, McGee, Michael, and Ariella had been seated and were waiting for everyone else to arrive. Ariella and Michael chatted quietly as Tony and McGee did the same. The three women entered the restaurant and the hostess quickly showed them their table.

McGee looked at Abby in awe. "You look amazing, Abby." He told her as he pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Timmy. And might I say you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled sweetly at him, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Tony gaped at Ziva. It was a simple dress but her it looked absolutely breathtaking. Abby smiled at Tony's reaction. '_Pay attention, Ziva. See I told you I don't think I know. Then again I pretty much know everything. Well Gibbs knows everything but I'm a close second.' _

Ziva noticed Tony. Their eyes locked onto each other. She saw him in suits everyday, but for some reason tonight, this was the hottest she had every seen him. _'He looks hot. I am here for dinner and all I seem to really want is the Dinozzo dessert.' _Was all her brain could really process as she looked at him. _'Snap out of David. He's just Tony. A very good looking Tony. A very good looking Tony who you secretly want to rip his clothes.' _

Tony wanted to tell her she looked gorgeous and he wanted to pull her chair out for her but he couldn't quit staring at her.

"You look beautiful." Michael said, kissing her on the cheek and pulling out her chair. Earning a glare from Tony and an eye roll from Ariella

'_Oh right, why is he here again?' _Ziva thought hiding a grimace. _'Ok so that is not completely fair. He is a good man and Tony would not even be interested. Except he is very interested in me and Michael, jealously so. But I am with Michael and cannot think about Tony. Except I do. But I got hurt the last time I let myself feel for him and I know Michael cares about me. I don't know. I am getting a headache.' _She smiled tightly at Michael as her mind continued to debate between Michael and Tony.

'_He called her beautiful? She's more than beautiful, dumbass. Why is she even with this joker?' _Tony thought as he walked over to Jenny. He pulled out her chair for her, wishing he could see Gibbs' reaction to Jenny's outfit.

"Thank you, Tony." She said sitting down.

"You're very welcome and might I say you look very lovely this evening." He said giving her a charming smile and a wink as he went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Dinozzo." She said in a laughing tone, shaking her head at him. She looked around the table. On her left was McGee, then Abby, Tony, Ziva, Michael, Ariella, and then an empty seat in between her and Ariella. "Where is he?"

"Bossman said he couldn't make it. He has some stuff finish up." Tony answered.

"So in other words, he's pissed off and working on his boat with a bottle of bourbon." She raised her eyebrows at him."

"Well that is what he tends to do." He said, bobbing his head while squinting his eyes. Jenny sighed.

"I want to thank you all for the invite to dinner but I need to go talk to him." She said as she stood up.

"No.!" Abby whined. "This is yours and Ziva's 'we're glad you're not dead' dinner. You kind of have to be here because you're the your in yours and Ziva's." She frowned. "Let Gibbs be a Mr. grumpy gills on his own." Jenny smiled at Abby.

"Listen, I want to celebrate with you all but I need to get things fixed with him." She began to walk away but stopped and turned back, smirking. "Besides, I'll be returning as director and I won't be able to handle a Gibbs who's more difficult than before." She smiled at their faces before turning back and leaving.

"No more toothpick!" Tony practically jumped out of his chair.

"Calm down, Tony. He'll still be our assistant director." McGee said while smiling.

"And thank you, McDowner." Tony glared over at him.

McGee was about to say something when the waitress came over for their orders. They all quickly looked at the menus and ordered. The time passed quickly as they all chatted while waiting for their food. The table went quiet as the food came and they ate.

**~GIBBS BASEMENT (this part was actually supposed to be longer but it'll serve a purpose for later on even though I severely cut it)~**

"I thought I'd find you down here, Jethro." Jenny said as she walked down the stairs. Gibbs was at his workbench, turned away from her.

"What do you want, Jen?" Gibbs asked without turning around.

"We need to talk." She said as she reached the bottom.

"About what?" He asked irritated, throwing a towel down and turning around. His anger went away when he saw her." Wow Jen, you look great."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you."

"So what do we need to talk about?" He asked as he began sanding the boat.

"First things first. Why didn't you come tonight?" She asked as she walked up next to him.

"Had stuff to do." He shrugged. She groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you so rarely work on your boat, right?" She said with frustration. Gibbs huffed as he prepared for the coming fight.

**~CAPUTOS~**

The agents had all long finished their food and were just sitting around talking An instrumental beat started playing as Michael stood up.

"Ziva, would you like to dance?" Michael asked, offering her his hand.

"I'd love to." She smiled unsurely at him as she took his hand and he guided her to the floor.

'_I hate him' _Tony thought, glaring at the too. His glare softened into a sad frown. _'Look at her. I can't lose her. No not I can't, I won't.' _Tony glare returned as he came to his conclusion he was gonna fight for her.

The song ended and they were about to go back to the table when Veronica Verdier's Asi Se Baila El Tango came on.

"Shall we?" Michael asked Ziva.

"We were the best tango dancers at one point, let's see if we still got it." She smiled.

They started out with basic the basic tango footwork. Michael then began spinning Ziva out and back into him. Their dancing had soon caught the attention of the other diners and even a few of the dancers, who left the floor to watch. The thing that had caught Tony's attention was the spin that had Ziva being pulled into Michael. Her leg wrapped around his waist and pulled him tighter to her. Tony glared and gritted his teeth as he watched Michael slowly dip her backwards, his hand slowly gliding from right above her knew all the way up to the top of her thigh. Tony then had to resist the urge to shoot Michael as he flipped Ziva back up swiftly. His hand still gripped tightly on her upper thigh and their lips a mere centimeter from one another. She slid her leg down sensually, and he spun her back out. Ariella saw Tony and instantly knew what he was feeling.

"You want to dance?" She asked in an almost challenging voice.

"Love to." He said, quickly jumping out of his chair. He nearly dragged Ariella to the dance floor, his eyes never leaving the two.

"Do you wanna . . .?" McGee started to ask.

"Nah. This show's a lot more interesting." She said as she watched the four. "But we can later." She smiled over at McGee. McGee stared at her for a second, smiling, before turning his attention back to the dance floor.

Tony and Ariella got to the dance floor and began dancing. Ziva glared over at them. Tony spun Ariella out, grabbed her free hand and pulled her back into him, her back against his chest. His hands glided around her stomach as he went to spin her again.

Ziva's eyes narrowed at them. _'I am going to kill her.' _She thought before turning to face Michael again. She slid her down his body as he held onto her hands. When she reached about belly button height he spun her half way around so that she was facing Tony and Ariella again. He yanked her gently to a standing position and placed her locked hands behind his head. Tony shot daggers at Michael as Michael skimmed his hands down Ziva's arms and side. She brought her hands down to her stomach, meeting his as he spun her back facing him. Michael had switched he and Ziva places so that she was now able to watch what Tony and Ariella were doing.

'_I'm gonna kill him.' _Tony thought. Tony spun Ariella again. He pulled her against him, his hand traveling down her back. It brushed against her hip as he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around him. He dipped her back, putting his hand gingerly at her neck. He slid it down the front half of her body till it reached her belly button. He moved it to her hip and the she flipped herself back up.

Ziva made a small growling noise at them as she and Michael continued to dance.

"See told ya, much more interesting." Abby smiled at McGee. "Right now Ziva is probably trying to figure out how to ditch Michael, kill Ariella, and jump Tony without noticing. And Tony is kind of thinking the same except switch Michael and Ariella." She watched them for a second before adding. "And change jump Tony to jump Ziva cause I'm pretty sure he's not trying to think of a way to jump himself. But it is Tony so . . ." She smiled bigger at McGee.

"But with how Ziva is dancing with Michael and Tony with Ariella, you'd think . . ."

"Don't you see McGee. They're using them to work out some serious unresolved tension and they don't even realize it."

"You think they'll realize it soon? If ever?" McGee asked her.

"I have hope for them." She bobbed her head yes. "We just need to make Michael and Ariella go far, far away."

"Like Tel Aviv?" McGee chuckled.

"Exactly." She grinned, leaning her head down onto his shoulder as she went back to watching them. Both men had the girls on the floor, spinning them in a circle. Michael yanked Ziva up, catching her so she had both legs off the ground and was wrapped around his the side of his waist. Tony gently pulled Ariella up into a standing position. Michael flipped Ziva above him as Tony spun Ariella around the back of him in a swing dance style way. As the song ended both pairs came to an ending position.

Tony bent down on one knee, Ariella stretched long and dipped over the knee he had bent up. His upper half hover closely over her. Michael had Ziva off the ground. One leg wrapped around his waist, the other bent up and nestled between is legs. Her body bent backwards. The entire restaurant erupted in applause.

**A/N Ok so there was the tango scene. And the next chapter is kind of a continuation of this one. It has more dancing in it. And it has a lot more Tiva. Including a Tiva dance. So please review. Thank you all for being patient with the story. Not having a computer has severely hindered by ability to update. ****L Please review, I live for em J**


	15. Chapter 14

Author's note: If you wanna see the dress go to photobucket and look up whittnee_87. It doesn't let you post the address I just found that out LOL. So hopefully you guys check it out and get an idea of what the dresses are :D

So thank you moonfaerie326, Blue1210, M E Wofford, hsmgal142, NcisIsLikeCupcakes, unknown, gilmoregirls3916, ImmIRose, BritishNinjaChick, and debook210 for your reviews. And I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me since it is taking so long to update. Onward to the chapter, lol.

Songs belong to Michelle Branch and Daniel Bedingfield.

~~~~~~~CHAPTER 14~~~~~~~~~

All four separated quickly, looking around the room. They smiled awkwardly at their accidental audience. A new song came on and the clapping quieted. Slowly couples began returning to the dance floor.

"_**Of all the things I've believed in**_

_**I just want to get it over with**_

_**Tears form behind my eyes**_

_**But I do not cry**_

_**Counting the days that pass me by"**_

Michael pulled Ziva to him as they began to dance. She looked guiltily over at Tony, wishing it was him taking her to the dance floor. Tony looked sadly at them as they left. He looked over at Ariella, silently asking if she wanted to dance. She nodded and they began dancing.

"_**I've been searching deep down in my soul**_

_**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**_

_**It feels like I'm starting all over again**_

_**The last three years were just pretend**_

_**And I said, **__**Goodbye to you"**_

'_Has it all been pretend?' _Tony looked over at Ziva. _'I don't want it to be goodbye'_

"_**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**_

_**You were the one I loved"**_

'_The one thing I still love.' _Ziva thought as she looked past Michael and over at Tony.

"_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to"**_

'_Maybe I needed to try sooner.' _Tony thought regretfully.

"It kills you doesn't it?" Ariella asked. Tony looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Seeing her with him." She smiled sadly

"_**I still get lost in your eyes**_

_**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**_

"I can tell by how you look at her." Tony went to disagree but she continued to speak. "She looks at you the same way." She looked over at Michael and Ziva. "They feel obligated to each other. It's why they're together." She looked back at Tony. "You should tell her."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out." She smiled at him.

"_**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away**_

_**To a place where I am blinded by the light**_

_**But it's not right"**_

Tony and Ziva focused intently on the song. Was it made for them? Were they supposed to say goodbye?

_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**_

_**You were the one I loved**_

_**T**__**he one thing that I tried to hold on to"**_

No this wasn't their song, they realized. They knew they couldn't say goodbye to each other, even when they were with someone else.

"I love her." He admitted to Ariella.

"She loves you too."

"_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time**_

_**I want what's yours and I want what's mine**_

_**I want you**_

_**But I'm not giving in this time"**_

Tony and Ziva's eyes locked onto one another.

"_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**_

_**You were the one I loved**_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to"**_

He silently willed with his eyes for her to understand that she needed to say goodbye to Michael. That she was meant to be with him. Ziva turned her eyes away in confusion, unsure if she was reading them right. Tony looked away hurt.

"_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**_

_**You were the one I loved**_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to"**_

Ziva looked back at Tony, hoping she had read him right. He felt her eyes on him and looked up at her.

"_**And when the stars fall**_

_**I will lie awake**_

_**You're my shooting star"**_

**~GIBBS BASEMENT~**

"I would ask if you're being this much of an ass because I'm back but I've known you long enough to know it's just . . ."

"Part of my charm." Gibbs finished for her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not exactly what I was going to say." She glared over at him. "So why weren't you there tonight?"

"I had . . ."

"Stuff to do. So I've heard. What? Would you have preferred it had I just stayed gone?" She asked with irritation and hurt.

"Dammit Jen. Are you honestly asking me if I'd prefer that you were dead?" He snapped making her jump back a little bit.

"Not exactly dead. But you don't seem very happy that I'm back."

"Jen losing you was like losing Shannon and Kelly all over again." He moved slightly so that he was standing in front of her, her body leaning against part of the boat. "Everything I went through and turns out it was for nothing."

"I had to, Jethro. I did it to save my life and yours so I am not apologizing." She gritted her teeth at him. Gibbs hid a small smile on his face.

"I never asked you to." He said simply, leaning his body closer into her.

"What are you asking exactly?" She watched him suspiciously. He leaned into her brushing his lips against hers, her eyes closed. He pulled back from her smiling. She opened hers in shock.

"I figured if I didn't come tonight you'd come over." He smirked down at her. "What can I say? I missed fighting with ya, Jen." She tried biting back a smile but couldn't help it.

"It's been awhile for us, Jethro, but I don't remember that being fighting." She said referring to the kiss.

"Fighting wasn't all I missed." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

**BACK AT CAPUTOS~**

A man, who had sung a few times that night as their 'live entertainment', walked onto a small stage above the dance floor.

"Alright ladies and gents. For the next song, I want all you wallflowers on the dance floor. And all you dancers, switch partners." A tune started playing.

McGee smiled at Abby as she accepted his offer to dance. Michael walked over to Ariella and asked her to dance. They walked off leaving Ziva and Tony alone. They stood awkwardly by each other. Tony finally turned around and faced her.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered almost cautiously. Abby and Ariella smiled as they saw the two go to the dance floor together. Michael looked over, coming to a realization.

"You think it's our final act, yet?" Abby asked McGee hopefully.

"We'll see." He smiled down at her.

The singer began singing as Tony and Ziva began swaying uncomfortably.

"_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call**_

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"**_

They moved a little closer, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"_**I'll never know what the future brings **_

_**But I know you're here with me now**_

_**We'll make it through **_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with"**_

Tony's arms moved to a more secure place around Ziva's waist as hers went around his neck. As they looked into each other's eyes, the room and everyone in it began to fall away.

"_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"**_

Ziva moved her head and laid it onto Tony's chest and closed her. She wanted to absorb every moment of this that she could.

"_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**_

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

_**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

_**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"**_

Tony looked down at her. He knew this was the happiest he had felt in a long time.

"_**I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true**_

_**We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**_

_**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with**_

_**I hope I love you all my life"**_

He lifted her face to look at him.

"We need to talk." He said. She nodded her head and they walked off into a secluded hallway. The music could still be heard in the background.

"_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"**_

"About what?" She asked when they got to the hallway.

"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_**" **_

_**I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

_**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight**_

_**And know my heart is by your side"**_

"You shouldn't be with him." Tony told her softly.

"_**I don't want to run away but I cant take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms"**_

"Excuse me?" Ziva sounded shocked.

"You should be with me." He told her, lifting his hand and stroking it down her cheek. She began to lean into when she stopped. She glared up at him as she raised her hand and slapped him.

"You are an ass!" She said venomously. Tony looked at her shocked, unsure of what to do.

"What was that for?" He asked suddenly angry.

"You do not get to this to me. Not now." She said trying to sound angry but you could hear a sad desperation in her voice.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"This." She said gesturing between them. "What is it, Tony? You are allowed to be with anyone you want but I have someone and you don't like it so therefore I must end it. You want to be with whoever and keep me as your doting partner forever?" She shot him a death glare. She was speaking in a hush angry tone, which scared Tony more than if she had been yelling. "You do not want me but you do not want anyone else to want me. Is that it, Tony?" She shoved him lightly as she began to walk back to where everyone was. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He held her against the wall, blocking her so that she couldn't duck away from him.

"No that is not it. I want you. I've wanted you for longer than even I knew I did. And not just sexually. I mean I did and do but it's more than that. I don't think I really realized it till LA. And then everything happened and then we were all separated. Why do you think I had your pictures all over the ship?"

"Because you are pervert and I am half naked in them." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Wrong. You were all I thought about on that damn ship. And when I saw you and Gibbs board the ship, all I wanted to do was tell you what I felt and kiss you till your lips went numb. But I knew either you or Gibbs would kill me if I had, so I didn't." Ziva had to smile at that. "And then, when we were searching in that bunk, you made a comment that made it sound like you were back because you received orders to come back. And I didn't know what to do." He said sadly. "And you are still all I think about. I don't even date anymore. Every woman I'm with or that I meet, I compare to you. I think of you when they are talking. And I've pretty much become celibate because of YOU. The last time I even had sex, I said YOUR name. Her reaction . . . not pleasant. So now sex with anyone that isn't you, scares me." He sounded angry and frustrated.

"Why now? Why are you doing this now?" She sounded sad as she asked.

"I'm terrified I could lose you. And I decided that I'm not going to let that happen. At least not without fighting first." Ziva was about to say something when Tony's lips crashed down onto hers. She stood frozen for a moment before responding.

The kiss quickly went from gentle to fierce and passionate, their tongues battling for dominance. Ziva moaned into Tony mouth, the sound made him want her more. He pushed his body harder into her, pinning her more forcefully into the wall. His lips moved to her neck, her hands grasped at his hair. Ziva's eyes shot open.

"No." She said. It came out as a half moan so she had to say it again. "No." She said, this time pushing him away. "I can not do this." She said, her eyes slightly welled up. "I mean I want to. But I just . . . I can't . . . I have to go." She said as she walked away quickly. She went to Michael and asked for a ride and he agreed. Ariella had a guess as to why Ziva was so distressed and went on a search for Tony. She found him in the hallway. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Come on, Tony." She said pulling him up.

"I blew it." He said miserably.

"How?" She asked.

"I kissed her and she ran off."

"You didn't blow it." Ariella smiled at him.

"She ran from me and went to Michael. Explain to me how I didn't." He glared at her, anger creeping into his voice.

"You scared her but you did not blow it. And yes she went to Michael but they do need to talk. Now how about you give me a ride home, then maybe go for a drive. See where you end up." She smiled at him as they walked off.

Abby and McGee were still dancing as they watched Tony and Ariella walk off.

"Ya know I imagined this ending better." Abby said with disappointment.

"Hey." McGee said lifting her face to his. "It has ended yet." He gave her an encouraging smile making her smile back. He dipped her backwards, making her giggle.

**TBC . . . . **

**A/N OK so this was supposed to be up yesterday sorry it wasn't. Next chapter will have TIVA. And no walking off TIVA lol. So I hope this chapter was ok. Leave a review and let me know :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note - Alrighty so I am very sorry for no update in like a month or so. Besides not having a working computer the last few episodes had left me with no tiva inspiration, making this chapter difficult to write. Especially the season finale. I thought we were promised tiva but I think the most interaction that they had was when she pulled a gun on him. Although the part where he told her he risked it all for her was incredibly cute. Sorry I want to rant about the finale because it angered me to no end. And I'm going to be very mad if they kill off or get rid of yet another character that I like. But anyways enough ranting because I'm here to update lol. **

**Thank you moonfaerie326, ejn10175, M E Wofford, scarypen, hinkyforensics, BritishNinjaChick, ImmIRose, NcisIsLikeCupcakes, debook210, and ncistiva-is-thebomb fro your reviews. **

**It seems so weird to write again by the way lol. Since it's been so long and so much crap happened on NCIS. Oh well. And Michael is not a bad guy in my story. And there's a part that may seem out of character with Ziva. But I mostly did it because I wanted somewhere in the show for Tony to see her sing. Cote de Pablo has a beautiful voice! So does Pauley Perrette by the way.**

**The song belongs to Jann Arden. It was what I was going to have them dance to or create a scene where Ziva sings it to him at restaurant, but I realized the singing thing didn't work into that chapter lol.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Ziva had seemed a bit distracted on her's and Michael's way back to her apartment. Her mind kept going back to the kiss. Well not just the kiss. She couldn't Tony's face, when she had pushed him away, out of her head. He looked so lost and hurt by what she did.

She and Michael had reached her door and yet she still hadn't said a word. Michael knew something was up and had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was.

"We need to talk." He said to her. She looked up and numbly nodded. She let them both in and headed to the kitchen to fix some tea while Michael headed over to the couch and sat down. She came back in shortly after with two mugs. She handed one over to Michael and sat down next to him. She turned to face him, curling her legs under her. She was about to say something, when he spoke first.

"You love him." He said, there was no anger in his voice, just maybe something akin to sadness and compassion. She opened her mouth to say something. "It wasn't a question. It was a statement." She bowed her head, feeling guilt surround her. He half smiled as he looked at her. "He loves you too." He told her, causing her to look up in surprise. All traces of sadness had left, leaving only a soft tenderness in his voice. "I see the way he looks at you." He paused for a moment. "And how he looks at me. Let's just say if looks could kill, I would have been dead within five minutes of meeting him." Zica lightly chuckled, making Michael's smile grow. "And I see how you look at him." Ziva quit laughing, guilt reflecting from her eyes. "You used to look at me like that but you haven't for a very long time."

"I am sorry." She said sadly. He took her hand into his.

"Don't be." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" She asked, looking at their hands.

"Breaking up." He said sadly, taking his hand away from her and standing up. She looked up at him as he did. "I love you and I always will." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said assuringly to him as she also stood up.

"I know. But you are in love with him." He smiled at her. "And it's ok." They stared at each other for a moment.

"What now?" She said, looking down.

"I'm going to leave and you are going to talk to him." She looked at him worriedly.

"I can not talk to him." She shook her head at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Since when are you scared of anything?" He half laughed as he asked.

"I am not scared." She defended. "I just can not talk to him."

"Why not?" He pushed.

"I do not feel like it." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why?" He asked again. Her shoulders dropped.

"I screwed up." She sighed. "After the dance, he said we needed to talk."

"I assumed as much since you both walked off."

"He told me not to be with you. That I should be with him. And I got angry and pushed him away." She conveniently left out the kiss being the reason she had to push him away rather than her just walking away. _'It is weird enough talking about this with him. I am not going to bring up the fact that I was making out with Tony on the other side of the wall.'_

"That's why you need to talk to him." He put his hand on hers soothingly. "You didn't screw it up but if you don't talk to him you will."

"Why are you doing this? You are my boyfriend, yet you are trying to help with another man." She looked at him questioningly.

"Because I am your friend. And as your friend, I want you to be happy. And I think he will make you happy." He began walking towards the doors.

"And if he does not?" She asked, making him look back at her.

"Then I will come back and kill him." He smirked at her. Ziva wanted to smirk back but didn't in case he was serious. "Relax I'm kidding." He smiled at her and opened the door. "Unless he does and you want me to." He turned back around to her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am sure I do not want you to kill him." She walked over and stood next to him by the door.

"Alright, but the offer still stands." She smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he nodded to her. She took that as his your welcome.

"Now go talk to him." He told her.

"I will." She said crinkling up her face. "I just need to think for a moment."

"Shalom, Ziva." He said and kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Shalom, Michael." She said to the now closed door. She turned around and leaned against the door. " Talk to him? How?"

She walked over to her stereo and put on a cd, hoping the music would help her relax before she had to talk to Tony. She began cleaning and humming to the songs.

**~WITH TONY~**

"Thank you Tony." Ariella said as he walked her to the front entrance of the hotel.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

"So are you going to go talk to her now?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Tony began shaking his head.

"Naw. I be Michael is over there still." Ariella could swear she could actually see Tony's eyes glow green. "I think I'll just wait til tomorrow."

"You are scared to go talk to her." She laughed at him.

"I'm not . . . pfft . . .scared." He scoffed at the insinuation. "Dinozzo's don't get scared." He told her seriously. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I am just less unafraid than I was before." She laughed at him again, causing him to glare at her.

"Alright, how about we try this. Do what I said earlier and just drive around. You're heart isn't as scared as you're head, and it will lead you to where you need to be." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"But what if he's there?" he looked worried.

"He's not." She shrugged.

"How do you know?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because he is right behind you." Michael's deep voice came from behind Tony. Tony's eyes went wide with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Uhhh . . . hi Michael." Tony said, slowly turning around to face him. "I didn't make out with Ziva." Tony's eyes went even wider. "I mean how are you?" _'Out of all the things you could have said to him, you tell him you didn't make out with his girlfriend. Meaning you did. And you tell him right after he hear's you talking to Ariella about how you need to talk Ziva. That's right Dinozzo, dig yourself a hole, then find another shovel.'_

"I'll be better when you talk to Ziva." Michael told him, ignoring the part about him _"not"_ making out with Ziva.

"What?" Tony asked thorougly confused.

"Listen to Ariella. Drive see where you end up." MIchael told him calmly.

"OK" Tony said but made no effort to move. His mind not even processing anything at the moment.

"Let's try something else." Ariella said looking over at Michael. "Ok Tony. You are going to get into the car now. Can you do that for me?" She was talking to him like he was a child. He nodded his head but still didn't move. He couldn't get past the fact that Michael wanted him to talk to Ziva.

"Tony." Ariella said in a raised voice, sanpping her fingers in front of Tony's eyes. Tony snapped out of his trance and looked over at her. "Car. Now." She said forcefully. Tony walked quickly over to the car. Before hopping in he gave Michael one more questioning glance.

"It is ok Tony. Go and talk to her." Michael told him. When he saw that Michael was being sincere, he jumped in the car and headed to Ziva's.

"What do you think about us going home now?" Ariella asked Michael.

"I think it's time." He smiled down at her and they both walked into the hotel.

**~ZIVA'S APARTMENT~**

Tony walked downt the hallway to Ziva's door. He was about to knock when he hear a soft singing, he assumed was the radio, coming from inside.

_**"**__**You give your hand to me and then you say hello  
And i can hardly speak my heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell you think you know me well  
But you don't know me"**_

Tony was amazed when he realized it wasn't the radio singing softly, but his very own ziva David. He moved closer to the door to hear better.

_**"No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips longs to hold you tight"**_

Tony didn't know what had possessed him but he reached for his keys looking for the emergency key that lead to her apartment. He used it and quietly snuck in, undetected.

_**"Oh I'm just a friend that's all I've ever been Cause you don't know me."**_

Tony could only stare at her. Even though she had changed from her dress and into a tank top and pajama bottom, he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

_**"I never knew the art of making love Though my heart aches with love for you Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by The chance that you might love me too"**_

He began walking closer to her, taking his suit jacket off and laying it over a chair as he passed.

_**"You give your hand to me And then you say goodbye I watch you walk away Beside the lucky guy Oh you will never know The one who loves you so Cause you don't know me"**_

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Tony?" She asked in surprise. He didn't answer, just pulled her to him and they began to sway to the beat. As the lyrics started up again this time, Ziva didn't continue to sing, just stayed swaying in Tony's arms.

_**"You give your hand to me And then you say goodbye I watch you walk away Beside the lucky guy Oh you will never know The one who loves you so Cause you don't know me Oh no you don't know me You. Don't. Know. Me." **_

After the song finished, she pulled back to look at him,but still stayed close enough to where her arms were still around him. She looked as though she was pulling herself out of a trance.

"What are you doing here?" She looked confused. "And how did you get in?" It wasn't accusatory or angry, just complete confusion on her part.

"Well Michael and Ariella told me to come and talk to you. And as far as getting in . . ." Tony held up the emergency key as explanation. Ziva looked as though something inside of her head clicked and she quickly pushed Tony away, walking into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"We can talk tomorrow. You can go." She grabbed a rag and began scrubbing imaginary dirt off the counter. He put his hand over her scrubbing one.

"No. We're going to talk." She slipped her hand away from his and walked into her living room. She kneeled down at the coffee table and began scrubbing more imaginary dirt. Tony rolled his eyes again as he followed her into there. _'If she thinks I'm not gonna keep following her, she's wrong. I've come this far and I'm not giving up that easily. I just wish she'd quit being so damn stubborn.'_

"We will talk tomorrow." She said without looking at him. _'I want to talk but this is hard for me. He can not follow me around all night.' _Ziva rolled her eyes as she looked at the table. _'He is going to follow me all night. I just wish he'd quit being so damn stubborn.' ___She felt his hand grab her upper arm and pull her up so that she was standing up and facing him.

"No." He said forcefully. "You don't get to push me away this time. We are talking." She rolled her eyes as she threw the rag down.

"Fine. Talk." She said, glaring at him. As soon as she told him to talk, however, all thought left his mind. Ziva looked at him expectantly. "Well?" She tapped her foot as a sign of impatience.

"Funny thing with talking. I had everything I was gonna say figured out on the drive over and continued to know everything until you told me to tell you everything." He gave her a small smile. Ziva rolled her eyes, exhaling loudly.

"Why is this so hard?" She sighed as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"Cause it's us." He answered, sitting down next to her.

"That is exactly my point though. It's us. We do not act like this around each other, forget what to say. We do not kiss each other in a hallway while our coworkers are on the other side of the wall. In fact, we do not kiss at all. And . . ." Ziva's ramble was cut off as Tony put his hand over her mouth.

"You do not ramble either but you're cute when you do." Ziva glared at him when he called her cute._ 'I will kill him for that comment.' 'And she even looks cute when she wants to kill me.' _ He lightly chuckled as he took his hand that covered her mouth and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He let his hand rest at the base of her neck. She closed her eyes, thinking.

"What do you want from me Tony." There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I just want you." Tony said. "And I think it's always been you even before I knew. I realized that I only ever want it to be you. I know I may not be very good at his but I just want you to know that . . ." Ziva put her finger to Tony's lips silencing him.

"You talk to much." She said before leaning into him, kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled back slightly.

"Wait I actually had something real to say." He said. And when she looked at him he knew it was something serious.

"What?" She said slightly worried.

"I know I may not be very good at his" He started where he left off before. "but I want you to know that I love you." He said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too." She told him. "He smiled briefly before pulling her back towards him, claiming her lips with his. As the kissing became more intense, he began pressing his body into hers, pushing her down so that she was lying on the couch. She bent her knee up, trapping him in between her leg and the couch. His hands went underneath her tank top as she began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He pulled them both to a sitting position so that she could pull his shirt down off his arms and then threw it to the side of the couch. His hands reached for the hem of her tank top. He pulled it up and over her head, throwing it over the arm of the couch. He capture her lips once more, and pushed her back to lay down on the couch. He moved from her lips to her jaw line and then down her neck. Ziva squirmed a little as he reached a very sensitive spot on her neck, making him smile against her skin. She bit down on her lip as he moved down to kissing along her collar bone. As his lips started to move down in a line from her breastbone down to her belly button, Ziva's eyes shot open in panic.

"Gibbs." She said in panic. But considering her current situation it came huskier than she had intended. Tony shot up quickly, hovering over Ziva. He glared down at her in confusion.

"Gibbs?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh. Oh no." She said shaking her head. "It is not what you think. It hit me all of a sudden that he will kill us when he finds out we have broken rule 12. It was bad timing, yes? But that is all. Do not worry I was not imaging having sex with Gibbs." Tony inwardly cringed as she said that.

"And that is a rational fear but can I suggest two of our own rules?" She nodded her head at him. "Rule number one: No saying Gibbs' name while we are kissing, shirtless, or doing anything more than that." She nodded her head in agreement, a small smile on her face. "And rule number two: Never ever, and I do mean ever, say imagining having sex with Gibbs again. Ok"

"But what if I actually am imagining having sex with Gibbs." She said trying to look innocent, but her smirk sold her out.

"See you already broke the rules." He glared down at her.

"Do I get punished for it." She gave him a wicked grin.

"You set me up for that didn't you?" He looked over at her suspiciously, trying and failing to mask his smile.

"Maybe." She tugged him back down by his undershirt. Kissing him again.

"So now what are we going to do?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows. She sat up, making him sit up as well.

"Well . . ." She said standing up and pulling him up to her. She gave him a passionate, lingering kiss, seductively grinding her hips into his. He wrapped his arm around her bare back, inching his hands to her bra clasp. She pulled back and wiggled out of his arms. "I am going to bed." She smiled at him before heading off to her bedroom.

Tony stood there stunned. _'Did she really just do that? She is honestly going to kiss me like that then just go to bed and leave me standing here?' _He shook his head. _'This woman is going to be the death of me.'_

"Are you coming?" Ziva said sticking her head out of her bedroom, a mischevious gleam in her eye.

_'Ah yes and a beautiful death it shall be.'_ Tony said as he practically ran into her bedroom, causing Ziva to actually giggle. He got far enough in so that he was in between her door and the bed.

"Huh." He said thoughtfully, turning to look at her. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"What?" She asked.

"Mossad agents can actually giggle." He said as he took a couple steps towards her. She glared playfully at him.

"And this mossad agent will kill you if you tell anyone." She threatened unsuccessfully as he continued getting closer to her.

"Is that really what you want to do to me?" He asked as he pinned her between him and the door.

"I can think of a few better things to do." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled against his lips as she began leading him backwards to the bed. He fell down onto the bed as the back of his legs hit the edge.

"Why Ms. David, I believe you're trying to seduce me." He smiled up at her. She sat on top of him, straddling him. She gave him a quick kiss.

"And I will stop trying if you make anymore altered movie quotes." She teased.

"I'll behave." He said, ignoring his impulse to make an Austin Powers reference.

"Good."She said smiling at him. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his.

**TBC . . . .**

**Author's note: OK so I hope it was ok. It's been awhile so I'm a little rusty. LOL. And as stated in one of the beginning chapters, there will be an Abby interrogation. Either next chapter or the one after. And I will reply to all of your reviews tomorrow. This chapter just took forever to type up and now I can no longer type lol.** __


	17. Author's Note

**Author's note: Alright everyone so I am very sorry for lack of updates. I wanted to post an update tonight before I head to Cali but that's not going to happen since I'm still finishing up the last little bit of the chapter. So I am very sorry but it will be up soon. I am going to steal my uncles computer because I refuse to wait two weeks to update which is how long I'll be there. So I'm hoping I will have it before the repeat Tuesday. I know my updates are getting behind so I am very sorry. But I did want you guys to know it is being updated soon. And that there have just been a few setbacks. **

**Thank all you readers for your wonderful reviews and everything :D and don't disown me yet lol. Abby's interrogation is in the next chapter.**

**~Whitnee~**


End file.
